Je ne te trahirai pas
by Miori
Summary: Hitomi a repris une vie normale, voila déjà 3 ans. Mais une malédiction du passé va changer le destin de chacun...
1. Un inconnu

Titre : « Je ne te trahirai pas… »

Série : Escaflowne.

Disclaimer : Comme le prologue !

Note : J'ai un méga problème : je n'arrive pas à ajouter ce chap dans « Je ne te trahirai pas » Donc pour l'instant voici le premier chapitre mais si quelqu'un peut m'aider à résoudre le problème, je le supplie de le faire ! J'espère que ce premier chap vous plaira ! 

Chapitre 1 : Un inconnu

Les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient faiblement la chambre. Hitomi était réveillée depuis quelques minutes et fixait inlassablement le plafond blanc, perdue dans ses souvenirs… Tout à coup, son réveil émit un « bip-bip » retentissant qui fit sursauter la jeune  fille. Tout en maugréant et en baillant, elle revêtit l'uniforme de son lycée et s'empara de son sac de sport. Puis elle descendit à la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et fit l'inventaire de ce qui pourrait la nourrire. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses.

« J'ai pas très faim… Je crois que je m'achèterai quelque chose en route, pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

-J'en étais sûre !, lança une voix derrière elle. Hitomi se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Yukari, l'air très contrarié.

« Yu ! Mais comment es-tu…

-entrée ? Simple : la porte était ouverte. En tout cas, je suis très contente d'avoir fait un croché chez toi, ma petite ! Tu veux participer à un tournoi hyper important et sans avoir pris un repas décent ?! Heureusement, ton coach perso est là, alors assis toi et tu vas manger ! » Quelques minutes plus tard, Hitomi se trouvait donc attablée devant des tartines, un café et un jus de fruit, avec en face une Yukari satisfaite.

« Hitomi ?

-Oui ?

-Tu stresses pas ?, questionna Yukari en reposant sa tasse.

-Non. Enfin un peu. Mais on s'est tous bien entraînés alors je crois que tout ira bien. Et puis toi et Amano êtes là. Vous restez mes meilleurs supporters !

-Merci, répliqua son amie en riant. Mais…

-Mais quoi ? Yu si tu as une chose importante à dire, fais-le. » Yukari leva les yeux vers elle et la regarda. Hitomi avait parlé d'une voix calme mais ferme. Elle ne doutait pas le moins du monde de ce que sa camarade allait lui demander.

« Eh bien… Tu ne t'envoleras pas, n'est-ce-pas ?!, cria-t-elle rapidement.

-M'envoler ? Non bien sûr que non, répondit Hitomi en souriant presque. Non. Ne t 'inquiète pas. Je serai là après la course, affirma-t-elle gentiment tant le regard de l'étudiante trahissait son angoisse. 

-Hier, Amano et toi avaient discuté de ton… ta disparition ?

-Oui. 

-Tu tiendras parole ? Ce soir, tu nous raconteras ?

-Oui, promit Hitomi. 

-Bien. Je suis soulagée, soupira joyeusement Yu, retrouvant déjà sa bonne humeur. Tu as fini ?

-Oui. Délicieux. 

-Mes talents culinaires te laissent pas indifférentes ! Bon on y va ? Il faudrait pas que tu arrives en retard.

-Sinon mon entraîneuse adorée serait punie à ma place, je sais ! », plaisanta Hitomi.

            Elles rangèrent rapidement puis quittèrent la maison parlant de tout et de rien. A la gare, elles rencontrèrent un groupe d'élèves qui se rendaient également au stade. Dans le tramway, tous se mirent à discuter au sujet du championnat. Hitomi assise à coté de Yukari, écouta distraitement au début, puis posa la tête contre la fenêtre, regardant distraitement les piétons qui se pressaient. _« Pour toi et Amano, mon histoire paraît si étrange, même passionnante… Pourtant pour moi, ce n'est pas si…fantastique. Pour moi, tout aurait pu se dérouler ici, au Japon plutôt que là-bas. Car j'aurai aimé apprendre à le connaître ailleurs que pendant une guerre. Car à ce moment-là, tout était si réel_, se dit-elle repensant à tous ses morts, aux engins de destruction qu'étaient les guymelefs. Yukari jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à son amie, étonnée par son mutisme et aperçut les mains d'Hitomi se crisper nerveusement sur ses genoux.

« Eh Kanzaki ! En retard ! Vite dépêche-toi de rejoindre les autres dans le vestiaire, ordonna Higeru.

-J'y cours, monsieur l'entraîneur !, s'écria l'athlète en disparaissant dans l'immense bâtiment. 

-Salut Higeru !, enchaîna Yukari en s'approchant de lui. Tu n'aurais pas vu Amano ?

-Si et il t'attend à l'intérieur. Passe par l'entrée réservée aux coureurs. Tu leur montreras ce passe, ok ?

-Merci Higeru. On se verra après l'épreuve ! » Yukari s'élança vers la porte et pénétra dans le stade. Elle marcha directement vers une petite salle de détente, où elle croyait trouver Amano. Elle l'avait accompagné de nombreuses fois, lors des précédents tournois. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit une silhouette devant le distributeur à boisson.

« Amano, tu… » Elle se rendit compte alors que l'homme n'était pas son ami. Ce dernier avança tranquillement à sa rencontre. Ses cheveux noirs, dont les reflets semblaient presque bleuté, s'arrêtaient aux épaules. Assez grand, âgé d'environ 25 ans,

 il marchait d'un pas assuré. Yukari ne pouvait détaché ses yeux de ceux de l'étranger. Ils étaient d'un bleu sombre, et si

mystérieux, profonds…

« Oh je… Excuse-moi, bégaya-t-elle embarrassée. Je…

-Ce n'est rien. Vous cherchiez quelqu'un de très proche, un ami, ou oserai-je dire petit ami, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, effectivement. Mais comment vous saviez ?

-Le hasard, peut-être, répondit-il en souriant. Veillez sur lui. On ne sais pas ce que sera demain. D'ailleurs, une proche bientôt pourrait avoir besoin de votre soutien, qui sait… » Yukari n'eut pas le temps de répondre car sur le pas de la porte apparut Amano, qui après l'avoir appelé, la prit par le bras.

« Amano, ou te cachais-tu ?

-Désolé. Tu viens ? Le championnat a déjà commencé.

-Oui, j'arrive. Au revoir, salua la lycéenne en suivant Amano.

-Au revoir. » Il les regarda partir, et consulta sa montre. « Oui, il est l'heure… »

            Le couple prit le chemin des gradins et parvinrent à gagner leurs places, tout en bas proche des athlètes et de la piste.

« Hitomi n'est pas encore entré sur le terrain, on dirait, fit observer Yukari.

-Oui. Et maintenant dis-moi qui était ce type.

-Je ne sais pas. Quand je te cherchais, je l'ai pris pour toi et il m'a adressé quelques mots. Un peu bizarres. Mais aucune raison de te monter méfiant. Et si c'est de la jalousie, tu exagères ! Je peux parler avec qui je veux !

-Tu as raison ! , sourit Amano en levant les mains. Tiens voilà Hitomi ! » 

            A peine sortie des locaux, Hitomi suivit l'équipe et ils arrivèrent sur l'immense terrain. Malgré la foule, elle repéra immédiatement  Yu et Amano. Elle agita la main et rejoignit les autres. Higeru leur prodigua ses derniers conseils puis chacun poursuivit son échauffement. Enfin, on annonça le début des courses.

Sur Gaïa…

            Les deux cavaliers stoppèrent leur montures à l'entrée des portes de la ville. Le jour pointait à l'horizon, éclairant la citée de ses rayons. 

« Fanélia. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir quitté depuis mille ans…, murmura Van.

-Un foyer reste l'endroit où l'on se sent le mieux, ajouta Allen.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais des fois il arrive qu'on ne souhaite y retourner.

-Van…

-Merci de m'appeler ainsi. Tu sais, parfois j'ai l'impression de me nommer « Majesté » !, plaisanta tristement le jeune homme.

Et au sujet de notre excursion…

-Je garderai cela secret. Mais tu sais, cette histoire m'inquiète de plus en plus, marmonna son compagnon.

-Moi aussi. Toutefois, je crois que je commence à comprendre… Nous en reparlerons au château. 

-Eh bien allons-y. » Ils partirent eu trot, et traversèrent le plus rapidement possible Fanélia. Cependant, ils ne réussirent pas à éviter les différents habitants, désirant saluer le roi et le premier chevalier céleste d'Astria. Ils gagnèrent la cour du palais et se dirigèrent vers les écuries. Des lads se précipitèrent pour s'occuper des chevaux, et ils  rejoignirent la grande demeure royale.

« Majesté !, s'exclamèrent trois de ses conseiller, un genou à terre. Vous êtes enfin de retour. Nous nous faisions du soucis pour vous.

-Tout va bien. Je me porte bien et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour le royaume.

-Vous nous en voyez ravis. Quant au pays, justement nous aimerions votre avis sur quelques points.

-Bien. Je vous rejoins dans un instant. Allen ?

-A vos ordres.

-Suis-moi. Nous allons dans nos appartements.

-Bien. » Tous deux montèrent aux étages supérieurs et ils pénétrèrent chez ceux de Van. Le garçon se rafraîchit et changea de tenue pour arborer un habit plus adapté à une réunion. Allen s'assit dans un fauteuil et attendit que son ami termine de se changer. 

« Allen, j'aimerai que tu te reposes un peu. Normalement tu devrais profiter de ton séjour à Fanélia avec ta sœur. 

-Je veux t'aider Van. Mais il est vrai que je voudrais passer du temps en sa compagnie.

-Cette journée t 'appartient. Tu diras le bonjour à Séréna de ma part et tu lui présenteras mes excuses pour lui avoir volé son frère. 

-Entendu », répliqua Allen amusé. Van sourit et sortit de la pièce. Il marcha vers la salle du trône et avant d'y entrer, se retourna comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. Mais personne ne le suivait. Il fit signe aux gardes qui lui ouvrirent les portes de la grande salle.

            Allen alla dans sa chambre et changea lui aussi de vêtement pour mettre son traditionnel uniforme bleu. Puis il décida de rendre une petite visite à sa sœur. A cette heure, elle devait se trouver dans les jardins. Il s'y rendit et se mit à sa recherche. 

Séréna… sa sœur qui, doucement, avait réappris à vivre comme une jeune fille ordinaire. Allen aurait voulu qu'elle parle de ses quelques souvenirs restant de Zaïbacher, en tant que Dilandau. Garder cette sombre enfance enfouie en elle était sans doute trop dur. Mais elle avait refusé, et la vie avait continué ainsi. Ses cheveux, aussi long que ceux de Mirana, lui donnaient l'air d'une déesse. Ils représentaient bien l'épanouissement de sa sœur.

« Allen ? Tu va bien ? » Il sortit de ses pensées, et regarda Séréna qui se tenait derrière lui, un bouquet de fleurs dans les bras. 

-Bien, mais et toi ?

-Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ici ? C'est toi qui te montre imprudent !, lui reprocha-t-elle en souriant.

-Je suis désolé. Mais aujourd'hui, je t'appartiens, petite sœur.

-Vraiment ? Ca me fait très plaisir, remercia Séréna en lui prenant la main. Je vais mettre ces fleurs dans un vase et nous irons nous promener ? Oh mais tu dois être épuisé après votre voyage, non ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Alors cette sortie ?

-Oui ! Je te rejoins aux écuries. » Allen suivit des yeux la jolie muse qui s'éloignait en courant. _« Séréna, tu sembles si pure, si innocente… comme Hitomi… »_ Il lâcha un soupir en repensant à la mystérieuse terrienne. Van et lui évitaient d'en reparler. Allen rebroussa chemin vers le château, et remarqua alors une femme en haut des marches du perron, qui reliait jardin et maison. 

« Je me demandai pourquoi tu n'étais pas encore apparu à nos yeux, ironisa le chevalier blond.

-Ca ne vous regarde absolument pas, Allen Schézar, riposta son interlocutrice.

-Evidement. A l'évidence, votre protégé, belle lady, éprouvera des difficultés à reconquérir votre pardon, ajouta Allen, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Aussi, moi-même, je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses pour ne pas l'avoir retenu à Fanélia. 

-Je les accepte. Maintenant, dis-moi où êtes-vous partis tous les deux ?, questionna Merle, la mine inquiète.

-Il t'en parlera, s'il le souhaite. » Allen détourna les yeux, et monta jusqu'à se retrouver à coté d'elle. 

-Attends ! Pourquoi disparaissez-vous ainsi ?! Ce n'est pas la première fois ! Je veux connaître la vérité !

-Non, désolé. Sur ce, je te conseille de te présenter rapidement à Van. Il m'a parut déçu par ton absence. Je te rappelle qu'il te considère comme sa seule famille. Tu n'as plus l'âge de faire des caprices, Merle. 

-Oui, tu as raison… J'irai le voir, dès sa réunion terminée. 

-Sage décision », affirma Allen en partant rejoindre sa sœur.

            Un vaisseau se posa sur la nouvelle plate-forme d'atterrissage de Fanélia. Un homme en descendit, suivi de trois autres. Il resta un instant à contempler la ville et particulièrement le domaine royal. Il se retint de rire et avisa un garde du palais qui venait à lui.

« Vous êtes les envoyés de Zaïbacher ? Bien, veuillez me suivre. Le roi vous attend pour partager son repas avec vous.

-Avec plaisir. »

            Les ministres, satisfaits des décisions du roi, sortirent de la salle de conférence pour retourner à leurs occupations. Ils saluèrent respectueusement la femme-chat qui attendait impatiemment que le souverain sorte. Enfin, Van immergea de la pièce, et ouvrit par instinct les bras en apercevant Merle.

« Maître Van !, s'écria Merle en se précipitant vers lui.

-Merle ! Je croyais que tu avais disparu ! 

-C'est toi qui avait disparu !, lui reprocha boudeuse l'adolescente. Ne recommence plus !

-J'essaierai. Allez, j'ai faim pas toi ?

-Ouiii ! » Merle s'empara du bras de Van et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Van observa discrètement Merle. Elle avait grandi. Physiquement et intérieurement. Si son corps se transformait, passant de celui d'une enfant à celui d'une femme, son caractère demeurait très protecteur. Ses angoisses pour lui restaient celles d'une petite sœur. _« Une sœur… Oui, pour toi et moi, nous sommes un frère et une sœur. Tu es mon amie si chère, car unique. Pourtant, il y a des choses que je ne peux te révéler. »_

La vaste salle à manger accueillait facilement de nombreux invités. D'ordinaire, dînaient avec le roi Merle, les conseillers et certains membres importants de Fanélia. Et bien entendu, les visiteurs tels que les Schézar y assistaient.

Ce beau monde était déjà dans la pièce quand Van et Merle entrèrent. On les salua et tous prirent place : Van au bout de la table, Séréna à sa droite, Merle à gauche et Allen à coté de sa sœur. Près de Merle, s'installa et un homme qui retint vite l'attention de Van.

« Majesté. Je me présente : Dral Kiryu, ambassadeur de Zaïbacher. Mon pays en ma personne souhaite confirmer son désir de paix et également sa présence à la prochaine conférence de paix qui aura lieu au duché de Flied. Veuillez accepter mes respects.

-Je nous remercie et vous fais savoir que vous êtes les bienvenus », déclara Van lentement. _« La nouvelle Zaïbacher a restructuré sa politique. Ils sont maintenant pacifiques et l'influence de Dunkirk disparaît progressivement. Mais on oublie difficilement une guerre comme celle engendrait par ce fou. Qu'on fasse parti des Alliés ou de l'Empire Zaïbacher… tu le sais Van, n'est-ce pas ? »,_ pensa Allen en tournant son regard vers Van et Dral. Celui-ci était jeune. Un peu plus âgé que Van, sans doute. Ses cheveux blonds courts faisaient ressortir ses yeux marrons. Son visage arborait de temps à autre une moue presque arrogante. Mais il reflétait également une certaine vigueur, et franchise, semblables à celles de Van.

            Le repas se déroula sans incidents. Chacun discutait avec ses voisins. Au moment du dessert, Dral relativement silencieux depuis le début, se leva ainsi que ses compagnons. 

« Majesté, tout fut parfait et j'aimerai y ajouter ma touche personnelle. » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et Van éprouva alors un mauvais sentiment…

« Je voudrais vous compter une histoire. Une histoire fabuleuse, chevaleresque. Mais aussi romantique, même dramatique. Alors ouvrez grand vos yeux et oreilles », conseilla Dral en prenant une sphère noir qu'un des étrangers lui tendait.

Une lumière jaillit de la boule et des hologrammes s'animèrent devant les yeux stupéfait de tous.

« Mon Dieu, murmura Allen

-Comment ? », s'étonna Van sous le choc. Les évènements qui défilaient, les personnes qui bougeaient… c'étaient eux. Leur passé… La destruction de Fanélia, la première rencontre entre Van et Allen, Astria… Lentement, les images progressaient dans leurs souvenirs.

« Voici donc l'histoire d'Escaflowne !, cria fort Dral.

-Suffit », s'emporta Van en se levant à son tour. Mais ce qui se passa ensuite le laissa impuissant. Allen, Séréna et Merle ne purent esquisser le moindre geste qu'ils étaient menacés par les lames des alliés de Dral. Les autres invités terrifiés ne bougeaient pas. La porte s'ouvrit mais au grand désespoir de Van, cinq autres gens de Dral apparurent, armés.

« Vous, sortez ! », ordonna sèchement Dral aux autres hôtes. Ces-deniers s'empressèrent d'obéir. Un proche, bien connu du roi tenta de prendre son épée, mais Van le lui déconseilla d'un signe de tête. _«Notre seul issu, c'est de prévenir les gardes dehors. Mais Dral doit s'en douter. Alors en laissant sortir ces gens, il commet une faute… Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ?Il doit avoir un plan… », _médita le jeune homme.

« Tout cela vous est familier, non ?, railla Dral. 

-Que cherches-tu, l'interrogea Van.

-Vous me croyez ennemi. Mais j'ai un présent pour vous. Regardez… » Le bloc émit alors une seule image. Une jeune fille a l'air candide vêtue d'étranges habits apparut. Une vision si familière bien que lointaine…

« Hi…Hitomi, murmura Van.

-Pourquoi ?», questionna Allen lui aussi stupéfait. Merle observa les deux hommes et vit la même lueur dans leur regard. Une lueur d'angoisse, d'inquiétude mais également un éclat d'affection. L'hologramme faisait que l'image souriante de la jeune fille rendait une impression étrange. Comme si elle était là, avec eux. 

« Je te connais Van Fanel. Tu en as ici la preuve. Vos faiblesses ne sont pas des secrets pour moi.

-Je te le demande encore une fois. Que cherches-tu ?

-Escaflowne. 

-Jamais !

-J'en étais sûr. Donc… » Dral s'avança vers Van, et approcha sa main de lui. Instinctivement, Van sut ce qu'il cherchait. Il repoussa violemment l'autre jeune homme, et porta la main à son cou.

« Tu vas me le donner ! Sinon… » Un de ses sbires plaça son épée sous la gorge de Merle apeurée.

« Cette demoiselle connaîtrait une bien triste fin…

-Maître Van…, sanglota Merle.

-Arrêtez ! Vous êtes fous !, cria Séréna.

-Van donne-le moi immédiatement ! » Van trembla de rage, et lentement il retira le pendentif d'Hitomi. Allen lut sur son visage la douleur, quand Dral arracha le bijou des mains de Van. A cet instant, les murs tremblèrent légèrement et les trois comparses de Dral ouvrirent les grandes fenêtres de la salle. Six guymelefs surgirent et tous les hommes de Zaïbacher s'accrochèrent à eux. Avant même que Van ou Allen puissent l'en empêcher, Dral monta sur l'une des machines et avant qu'elle s'éloigne, des mots résonnèrent aux oreilles des deux amis.

« Si tu veux le reprendre, viens ce soir, à la forêt au nord de Fanélia avec Escaflowne, seul. A bientôt Van… »

            Quelques secondes plus tard, des gardes arrivèrent dans la pièce. Le roi ne leur prêta aucune attention. Il serra les poings et refoula son envie de hurler de rage, en voyant les guymelefs disparaître à l'horizon.

Sur Terre…

            La compétition avait débuté depuis une heure. Hitomi épongea son front avec sa serviette. Le soleil commençait à vraiment devenir gênant. De plus le stress la gagnait petit à petit. Soudan la course du sprint féminin fut annoncée. Higeru l'encouragea et elle se dirigea avec les concurrentes adverses vers la ligne de départ. _« Respire Hitomi, respire. Tout ira bien. Tu n'es pas seule. »_ Elle leva la tête vers Yu et Amano qui lui sourirent et les élèves du lycée l'encouragèrent en hurlant son nom. Elle se sentit mieux et se positionna pour attendre le signal du départ. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle tripotait son tee-shirt à l'endroit même où son pendentif aurait dû se trouver. _« Non. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Je dois me concentrer. »_ Un coup de feu retentit. D'un même élan, les participantes s'élancèrent. Mais très vite, Hitomi se dégagea du peloton et prit la tête dans son couloir. 

Tout à coup, un guerrier aux cheveux noirs apparut devant elle.

_« Non, c'est pas possible ! Van ! » _Entraînée dans son élan, elle crût qu'elle allait le percuter de plein fouet et ferma les yeux.

Cependant lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle eut peur. Tout était immobile. La foule, les concurrentes sur la piste… même elle. Elle se voyait à 20 mètres de la ligne d'arrivée. Dans ce silence angoissant, une voix s'éleva.

« Perturbant, ne trouves-tu pas ?

-Qui a parlé ?, s'enquit Hitomi en regardant tout autour d'elle.

-Tu ne me vois pas ? Utilise ton don, jeune fille. Prouve-moi que tu es celle que j'attends » continua la voix masculine ignorant sa question. Hitomi obéit. Elle voulait voir qui était son interlocuteur. Une aura étrange l'entourait, ne l'aidant pas à repérer celle de l'autre. Elle réfléchit et essaya encore. 

« Là, cria-t-elle en montrant du doigt un arbitre immobile. 

-Félicitation, déclara l'homme qui maintenant se dressait devant elle. 

-Qui êtes-vous ?!

-N'aie crainte. Je ne te veux pas de mal, Hitomi Kanzaki.

-Vous connaissez mon nom ? Mais comment ?, s'inquiéta la jeune fille commençant à reculer.

-Tu as peur. Je le sens. Il ne faut pas. Peut-être que cette apparence te rassurera plus. » Dès qu'il eut parlé, il changea d'apparence. En moins d'une seconde, c'est une autre personne qu'Hitomi avait devant elle.

« Grand-mère ? Non ! Arrêtez ça ! Vous n'êtes pas elle !

-Tu doutes… Et qui se trouve près de toi maintenant ? » Les doux traits de son aïeule disparurent et un visage chaleureux apparut.

« Van ?

-Un nom cher à ton cœur… Mais… » L'étranger reprit son apparence initial. 

« Tu as raison, je ne suis pas lui. Cependant tu le reverras. 

-Comment pouvez-vous affirmer de telle chose ?!, répliqua Hitomi qui lui jeta un regard décidé. Laissez-moi ! Qui que vous soyez ! Yukari, Amano, aidez-moi !, s'écria-t-elle en courant vers eux.

-Inutile. Je dois admettre qu'ils ont dû souvent t'être d'une aide précieuse. Toutefois, dans ce cas précis ils ne peuvent rien.

-Eux aussi vous ?

-Je les ai rencontré… Ne t'inquiète pas. Cette fois-ci, je te laisse tranquille. Car demain est un grand jour, tu le sais. 3 ans… Cela passe rapidement ou lentement ? De toutes les manières, tu retourneras là-bas… »

            Au même moment, il disparut, et Hitomi se retrouva sur la piste, et quelques centièmes de secondes après, elle remportait la victoire. Alors la foule hurla et l'équipe se rua vers elle pour la porter aux nues. Elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire et réussit à sourire pour ne pas paraître étrange. Mais au fond de son cœur, les paroles du mystérieux inconnu répétaient encore : _«…tu le reverras… tu retourneras là-bas… »_

            Voilà pour le premier ! Si vous avez déjà une opinion, n'hésitez pas ! @+


	2. Réunis

Titre : « Je ne te trahirai pas… »

Série : Escaflowne.

Disclaimer : Personnages sont à Sunrise.

Note : Un GROS MERCI à Lilith pour son aide ! Bon le prologue restera tout seul, comme une histoire individuelle. J'aime bien le personnage de Gadès, d'où ce petit passage le concernant, lui et Allen. Attention, j'ai pas parlé de Yaoï !

Quant à la fin, c'est une des multiples possibilités pour ce genre de scènes… Bonne lecture !

Nos destins se retrouvent.

« Qu'ils soient maudits…

-Zaïbacher vient de transgresser l'accord de paix. Décidément, nous aurions dû faire de ce pays des colonies, il y a 3 ans.

-Oui mais il n'est pas encore trop tard. Nous devrions prévenir les autres états de leur geste. »

Allen observa tour à tour les ministres émettrent une opinion quant à cette affaire. Eux n'y voyaient qu'un problème d'ordre politique, Dral étant l'ambassadeur de Zaïbacher. Mais lui et Van se souciaient de l'attrait de cet homme pour Escaflowne. Zaïbacher… Les Alliés y avaient instauré un nouveau gouvernement, et confisqué les sombres travaux de l'empereur Dunkirk. Un départ plus optimiste pour l'avenir donc. Alors pourquoi se montrer belliqueux ? De toute évidence, quelque chose se tramait. Et cela avait un rapport avec Escaflowne…

« Je crois qu'il ne faut pas alerter les autres pays, suggéra le chevalier céleste.

-C'est votre opinion ?

-Oui. Admettons que ce forfait ne soit le fruit que d'une conspiration, visant uniquement Fanélia et plus particulièrement Escaflowne. Zaïbacher pourait être victime d'un groupe indépendantiste revendiquant leur appartenance à cette patrie, afin d'obtenir une couverture.

Je crois que certains points méritent d'être éclaircis avant de passer à l'action. 

-Je partage cet avis, chevalier, reconnut l'un des conseillers. Et je pense qu'il est préférable d'attendre. Sommes-nous d'accord messieurs ? » Chacun leur tour, ils firent un signe de tête, plus ou moins convaincu. 

« Majesté ? » Van n'avait pas encore parlé durant cette assemblée. Il restait perdu dans ses pensées. Lui aussi était d'avis d'éviter d'ébruiter cette histoire. Mais tous oubliaient un détail.

-Je suis d'accord, dit-il. Mais pour la seule et bonne raison que je vais aller les trouver.

-Majesté ! Vous êtes déraisonnables ! Vous ne devez pas vous rendre là-bas ! Non seulement vous mettriez votre vie en danger, mais aussi Escaflowne, notre héritage, et Fanélia par la disparition de son roi.

-Je ne lui laisserai pas le pendentif ! Hors de question.

-Risquer de mourir pour un bijou ! C'est insensé ! » _« Insensé… ce bijou comme vous dîtes, est un trésor atlante. Vous en ignorez les pouvoirs. Et puis c'est celui de… »_

Van se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce après avoir marmonné que le conseil était fini. Il ne prêta aucune attention à Merle qui l'appelait et continua son chemin.

« Maître Van…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Merle. Il a besoin de se calmer, rassura Séréna en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Non. Je crois qu'il a déjà pris une décision.

-Je suis du même avis.

-Allen ?

-Séréna… 

-Tu vas y aller avec lui, c'est ça ? Non, ne dis rien. Reviens sain et sauf, toi comme Van, dit doucement la jeune fille, retenant ses larmes. 

-Promis. » Allen embrassa sa sœur affectueusement et après refoulant son angoisse de laisser sa petite sœur une nouvelle fois seule, partit rejoindre Van. 

« Non, je ne veux pas.

-Merle…

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, Séréna. Je refuse que Van s'y rende, cria la chatte en courant loin d'elle.

            Le hangar où se trouvait les guymelefs de Fanélia. Allen y entra et aperçut Van, jetant un œil aux appareils.

« Je ne te demande pas de m'accompagner, Allen.

-J'y tiens. Et comment comptes-tu partir ? Je suppose que tu ne toucheras pas à Escaflowne.

-Tu me connais trop bien Allen. Depuis que l'on s'est rencontré, tu m'as sauvé de nombreuses fois. Je te suis redevable. Seulement, rends-moi un dernier service. 

-Lequel ?

-Prête-moi Schéhérazade.

-Pardon ?!

-Je suis sérieux. Nos guymelefs ne sont pas assez performants. Ceux de Dral sont des models de Zaïbacher, beaucoup plus puissants. Alors permets-moi de piloter ton guymelef ! » Allen réfléchit un instant. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que cette histoire tournerait mal. Mais que faire ? Le jeune roi était décidé. Et il ne savait que trop ce que le pendentif d'Hitomi signifait.

Van chercherait par tous les moyens à récupérer le pendentif d'Hitomi. _« Hitomi, si tu étais là… » _

« D'accord, accepta finalement le chevalier.

-Merci Allen. 

-Mais je te suis. Et pas la peine de protester. Laisse-moi 5 minutes pour préparer un autre guymelef. » Van sourit. Il savait qu'Allen le considérait comme un ami et un rival également. Lui-même n'avait jamais douté de leur amitié. Il se plaça devant Shéhérazade. « Je reprendrai ce qui m'appartiens, Dral. 

-Maître Van ?

-Merle, je… » Van n'esquissa pas un mouvement pour éviter la gifle de celle qu'il aimait comme sa propre sœur.

Celle-ci les yeux brûlant de larmes non contenues se précipita dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi te montres-tu toujours si inconscient, Van ? 

-Merle je reviendrai. Ne crains rien.

-C'est un piège. Tu le sais ! Pourquoi tu te montres si borné !? 

-Ne pleure pas…

-Si c'était _elle_ qui te le demandait, tu l'écouterais !, lui reprocha-t-elle douloureusement.

-Merle…

-Tu es tout ce que je possède, Van. Fais attention, je t'en supplie.

-Je te le promets : je reviendrai. » Gentiment, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Merle et monta à bord de Schéhérazade.

            Non loin, Allen vérifiait le bon fonctionnement d'un guymelef de Fanélia. Il essayait de ne pas entendre les pleurs de Merle. Il comprenait bien ses sentiments. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Gadès émergea de l'ombre et vint près du guymelef. Sans un mot il aida Allen dans sa vérification.

« Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si je n'avais pas été en ville avec les autres, nous n'en serions pas arrivés là.

-Tu deviens sentimental Gadès, ironisa Allen.

-Vous m'influencez, commandant, rétorqua le sergent du tac au tac. Voilà, c'est fini. Eh bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance.

-Merci. » Le chevalier s'installa aux commandes et vit que Schéhérazade était déjà à la sortie. Il fit un pas dans sa direction, puis se ravisa. « Gadès…

-Oui ?

-Si jamais… si jamais je… Occupe-toi de ma sœur.

-Autant que sur ma vie.

-Je te remercie. A bientôt. » Les deux guymelefs commencèrent à s'éloigner par la voie réservée aux machines pour sortir de la ville en évitant le centre. Gadès s'approcha de Merle et tous deux se mirent à attendre. Ils pourraient voir une dernière fois les deux compagnons quand ils seraient arrivés à la porte de Fanélia. Gadès eut soudain un souvenir en tête. Lointain… 

_« J'avais 18 ans… et lui 16… Une rencontre mouvementée…_

Il y a 8 ans… 

« Sergent, le nouveau commandant arrive !

-Il est ponctuel. Bien allons l'accueillir comme il se doit !, s'exclama Gadès. » Les deux hommes sortirent du fort et attendirent que le vaisseau venant de Pallas atterrisse. La porte de l'appareil s'ouvrit sous le regard des hommes et de Gadès. Une personne vêtu d'une cape apparut et d'un pas sûr s'avança vers lui.

« Sergent Gadès ?

-Lui-même. 

-J'imagine que l'on vous a informé ? J'occuperai le poste de commandant et responsable du fort, à la frontière d'Astria.

-Eh messire ! Vous pourriez retirer votre cape, que l'on voit votre visage ! », railla Kio. L'homme s'exécuta en silence, et de longs cheveux blonds attachés derrière son dos attirèrent l'attention de tous. 

« Et pas mal, cria un type dans l'assemblée.

-Vous êtes bien raffiné, mon prince ! 

-On va pas se laisser diriger par un gars comme vous !

-Je vous attends, messieurs ! Je suis prêt à prouver mes capacités de commandant !, répondit à ses mots l'étranger.

-Sergent, vous y allez ?, interrogea Théo.

-Pourquoi pas… » Gadès prit son épée et se plaça face à son adversaire. Celui-ci sourit, et s'empara de la sienne. Les témoins de ce duel formèrent un cercle et le combat commença. Gadès essaya de toucher son ennemi en faisant un pas en avant, ce que l'autre contra en se déportant à gauche. Dès lors, les épées s'entrechoquèrent rapidement. Soudain, profitant d'une faille dans la défense de Gadès, le jeune homme d'un coup d'épée arracha celle de du sergent. Les gars du fort restèrent muets face à cette attaque quasi-parfaite. 

« Bravo. Je m'incline. Vous êtes très fort, le félicita Gadès. Pour moi, vous êtes le chef maintenant. Et pour ce qui est des autres…» Impressionnés, les amis de Gadès firent comprendre leur approbation.

« Puis-je savoir votre nom ?

-Je suis le chevalier céleste Allen Schézar.

-Un chevalier céleste ici ? Eh bien c'est pas banal.

-C'est une longue histoire… »

_Aujourd'hui…_

« Une longue histoire qu'il finit par me raconter. Une histoire de cœur avec la duchesse de Flied, Marlène…Une vie trop pénible au château de Pallas où tout lui rappeler cette femme… Allen Schézar. Probablement l'un des meilleurs chevaliers de Gaïa. Ce jour là, tu as gagné mon amitié, mon respect et ma fidélité. Mais malheureusement, dans cette situation, je ne peux t'aider…»

« Ils sont là !, cria Séréna qui avait retrouvé Merle et Gadès de leur point de vue.

-Bonne chance, maître Van…

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Mais…, commença Séréna .

-…un mauvais…

-…pressentiment ?

-Vous aussi ?, dit la jeune fille en regardant les deux autres. Un silence révélateur lui répondit.

Sur Terre… 

« Bravo Hitomi ! 

-T'es la meilleure !

-Tu as battu tous les records ! » Hitomi rougit face à ses compliments. La compétition venait à peine de finir et déjà dans les vestiaires, tous la félicitaient. Lorsque l'équipe sortit, elle monta rapidement dans le car qui devait les mener à la fête organisée à l'école. Elle fit un signe à Amano et Yukari et le bus démarra. Les autres membres parlaient du championnat. Elle s'assit à côté d'Higeru, qui rédigeait quelques notes.

« Alors championne ! Epuisée ? Pas trop j'espère ! Il y a encore la petite « fiesta » !

-Je pense avoir encore assez de forces ! 

-Bien ! Tu as très bien couru. Je te félicite.

-Merci, capitaine. »Ce dernier rit et se replongea dans son cahier, où il dressait le bilan du championnat. Hitomi se sentit soulagée. Elle ne voulait pas discuter pendant le trajet. Elle repensa à cet homme aux pouvoirs puissants. _« Qui est-il ? Que cherche-t-il ?Il connaît Gaïa, et Van… Demain… Il a parlé de demain… Pourquoi ai-je un mauvais pressentiment ? »_

            Le car les déposa devant le lycée. Joyeux, on se dirigea dans les salles de terminales où plusieurs étudiants dansaient, discutaient. Les tables poussées sur le côté servaient de buffet. Hitomi se retrouva vite noyée encore une fois sous les félicitations. L'ambiance était légère. La règle de cette soirée était de s'amuser. Cela lui faisait du bien de se sentir insouciante… Un instant. Elle profita d'une danse pour s'écarter des autres et s'accouda à la fenêtre.

« Te voilà !

-Yu ! Tu m'as manquée !, s'écria joyeusement Hitomi en l'entourant de ses bras.

-Waouh ! Je savais que tu m'aimais bien mais à ce point-là ?!

-Félicitation, Hitomi-chan !

-Amano ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies pu assister à la course. » Hitomi se redressa et prit un air plus sérieux. Ce soir, elle leur avait promis.

« On monte chercher un coin tranquille », proposa-t-elle doucement. Ils partirent en quête d'une salle vide. Finalement , ils optèrent pour la classe de musique. Hitomi s'assit ainsi que Yukari, tandis qu'Amano refermait la porte.

« Tiens ! C'est bien cela que tu voulais qu'on prenne chez toi ?, s'enquit Yukari en lui tendant un paquet de cartes.

-Oui, merci. » _« Courage Hitomi ! Respire et raconte-leur. »_ Elle soupira et s'empara des tarots.

« Vous voyez cette carte ?, dit-elle en leur montrant une carte qu'elle venait de choisir.

-Oui.

-Elle symbolise le courage, expliqua Hitomi en déposant la carte du Dragon sur la table. Mais je pourrai ajouter un autre sens…

-Lequel ?

-Escaflowne. »

Sur Gaïa… 

« Dral, ils arrivent. 

-Sans Escaflowne, je suppose…

-Oui.

-C'est bien ce que nous pensions… Montez à bord des guymelefs et attendez !

-A vos ordres ! » Les guerriers s'installèrent aux commandes ainsi que Dral. Tout se passait comme « il » l'avait dit…

« Ils ne viendront jamais avec Escaflowne !, protesta Dral.

_-Exact. Mais pour l'heure, ce ne sera pas bien grave…, rétorqua l'étranger._

_-Tu oublies notre marché !_

_-Non. Par contre toi tu oublies une chose. Tu ne peux utiliser le dragon ainsi. Il faut qu'il disparaisse d'abord._

_-Comment ?!_

_-Pousse-le à le faire ! Encourage-le. Son inconscient fera le reste… »_

_« Nous allons bien voir… __Van, je t'attends. »_

Les deux guymelefs se déplaçaient rapidement. Van ne parlait pas depuis leur départ de Fanélia. Pas plus qu'Allen. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait se passer. _« Dral possède 6 guymelefs au moins et est accompagné de 8 homme ou plus… Ce sera dur mais pas impossible. J'y arriverai sans Escaflowne ! »_

« Van ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je crois qu'on est tout proche.

-Allons-y doucement… » Ils s'avancèrent prudemment dans les bois. La nuit était tombée et seul le bruit de leurs pas brisaient le silence. La griffe métallique jaillit sans un bruit. Van eut à peine le temps de s'accroupir avec Schéhérazade pour l'éviter. 

« Van ?!

-Ca va Allen. Mais je pense qu'on est arrivé.

-Décidément, on est de plus en plus souvent d'accord !», répliqua Allen d'un ton sarcastique. Ils se mirent dos à dos, pendant que 6 guymelefs surgissaient, les encerclant. 

« Bienvenu, s'exclama une voix.

-Dral !

-Je vous avez dit d'apporter Escaflowne ! 

-Tais-toi ! Rends-moi le pendentif !

-Tu rêves ?! C'est moi qui décide. Sortez de vos guymelefs !

-Non !, refusa Allen.

-La vie des autres ne doit pas peser bien lourd pour vous alors. » Des hommes à pied se placèrent devant les guymelefs de Zaïbacher. L'un d'eux tenait un prisonnier inconscient.

« Luhm !, s'inquiéta Van.

-Il va bien. Pour l'instant. Maintenant, sortez ! » Allen fronça les sourcils. Ils pensaient être capables de les battre mais ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'ils auraient un otage. Un bruit d'ouverture de sas attira son attention.

-Van ?

-Je suis désolé Allen. Je ne veux pas risquer la vie du meilleur ami de mon frère. » Allen poussa un juron et à son tour, descendit de son guymelef. 

« Sage décision. Posez vos épées à terre. » Il contempla avec satisfaction les deux amis obéirent. 

« Et maintenant dites adieu à la vie. » cinq serviteurs de Dral se jetèrent alors sur eux. Van esquiva deux coups mais ne put éviter un troisième qui le fit poser un genou à terre. Une rafale de coups violents acheva de le faire tomber et il vit Allen recevoir un fort coup de poing dans le ventre. Le chevalier hoqueta et Van devina qu'il était près de perdre connaissance. Ses attaquants s'écartèrent et Dral une épée à la main s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Pauvre roi. Quelle plus grande humiliation que d'être soumis face à son ennemi !

-Tu le regretteras, menaça Van avant de cracher du sang.

-Avant de mourir, regarde ça. » Il posa devant le jeune homme une pierre rouge.

-Mon…

-pendentif, oui. » Van tendit la main et serra le bijou. Dral observa un moment son adversaire, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis tout à coup, il écrasa brutalement la main de Van, qui ne put retenir un cri.

Sur Terre…

« Alors tu veux dire que tu es allée sur une autre planète, que tu y as rencontré des gens et que tu… Hitomi, c'est dingue !

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Si…

-Et tu dis qu'on a oublié ton premier départ ?

-En fait, c'est comme si cette première version de cette journée n'avait jamais existé pour vous, tenta d'expliquer la jeune fille.

Vous…

-Hitomi, tu as mal ?, demanda Yukari inquiète, voyant Hitomi se tenir le bras.

-Non ça va… » Mais une autre douleur sourde lui arracha un gémissement.

« Arrêtons de parler de ce voyage. Merci de nous avoir partagé ce secret.  Hitomi, tu veux rentrer ?, s'inquiéta Amano.

-Non, ça va aller… rejoignons les autres, suggéra son amie en se levant.

-Comme tu veux… »

_« Hitomi…_

_-qui ?_

_-Aide-moi…_

_-Je…Van ? »_

_Gaïa…_

_« Hitomi… »_ La pierre rosée se mit à briller et Van se sentit comme soulevé par une force mystérieuse. « Qu'est-ce que ?

-Van !", hurla Allen. Des soldats s'approchèrent en courant pour essayer de stopper le prince de Fanélia. Mais Dral leur intima l'ordre de rester sans bouger. Bientôt la colonne de lumière disparut avec lui.

« Parfait.

-Seigneur ?

-Quoi ?

-Un vaisseau approche d'ici.

-Retirons-nous. On rentre à Zaïbacher.

-Et pour l'homme-loup et lui, questionna Londe, un des pilotes, désignant Allen.

-On l'emmène, lâcha Dral après un temps d'hésitation. Et l'autre laissez-le.

-A vos ordres. » Dral se tint devant Allen. Le chevalier le fixa, les yeux plein de colère.

« Que de choses à se raconter, Allen Schézar… Nous en aurons le temps, crois-moi… » D'un geste précis, Dral l'assomma et le confia à Londe. Puis les guymelefs revêtir leurs capes et commencèrent leur marche vers Zaïbacher.

« Capitaine, cette lumière !

-Oui, j'ai vu. Mais on doit maintenir la route vers Fanélia.

-Mais Madame voudrait que l'on s'arrête là…

-Elle y tient vraiment, maugréa le vieil homme.

-Je vous en serai très reconnaissante, capitaine. Et je saurai me montrer généreuse, susurra une jolie voix féminine.

-Mouais… Alors coupez les machines. Franchement, des fois vaut mieux éviter les ennuis, c'est un conseil Altesse.

-J'en prends note », promit Mirana, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Sur Terre… 

            La gerbe de lumière le déposa au centre du terrain de sport. Van observa les alentours et soudain ce paysage lui rappela… « Est-ce possible ? Serai-je sur… la Lune des Illusions… ? Il faut que je la trouve… » Van se dirigea vers le bâtiment où il y avait de la lumière. Il sentait _sa _présence. Il resserra son étreint sur le pendentif qui continuait d'émettre une lumière. Il refoulait la douleur des coups, qu'il venait de recevoir, en lui. Il avait mal, mais il refusait de perdre du temps. Il parvint à entrer dans le lycée, et ne vit pas l'ombre qui l'avait suivi du regard, sans un mot.

« Hitomi ! Yukari, Amano ! Vous étiez où ?!

-Désolé. On discutait du bon vieux temps ! », répondit d'un ton faussement joyeux Hitomi. Yukari la trouvant pâle l'aida à s'asseoir et partit lui chercher un verre d'eau. Amano, quant à lui essaya de convaincre les autres que c'était un peu de fatigue.

« Voilà.

-Je te remercie Yu », lança la jeune fille avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres. Tout à coup, quelqu'un éteignit la musique. Une fille cria et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte de la classe. Sur le seuil, se tenait un homme haletant, dont les cheveux noirs cachaient une partie de son visage abîmée. Un éclat de verre rompit le silence, et les élèves portèrent leur attention sur Hitomi. Elle s'était levée et à ses pieds gisaient les morceaux du verre qu'elle venait de lâcher. Yukari remarqua que l'étranger ne regardait que son amie. Et elle, avait une expression…de joie, de surprise, 'inquiétude ?

-Van… c'est… bien toi…, murmura la jeune fille, les yeux brillant de larmes. Une bouffée de chaleur remplit son cœur. En un instant, tout ces moments passés avec lui sur Gaïa lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle éprouvait une douce sensation en revoyant celui à qui elle avait tant donné. Si seulement ce moment avait pu être éternel…

-Hitomi. » Soudain comme s'il n'avait attendu que le son de cette voix si chère, il s'affaissa et s'évanouit sous le regard angoissé d'Hitomi, qui s'élança instinctivement vers lui.

« Non, Van ! »

Suite : Un nouvel engrenage


	3. Un nouvel engrenage

Série : Escaflowne

Titre : Je ne te trahirai pas 

Note : Et voilà le troisième ! il est un peu triste, celui là… Mais bonne lecture quand même ! Et merci pour vos encouragements !

Un nouvel engrenage

« Où suis-je ? » Van regarde autour de lui. Tout est sombre. Il ressent alors une angoisse. De la peur. « Il y a quelqu'un ?! », crie-t-il en courant dans cet espace sombre. « Qu'est-ce que… » Il tend la main. Des plumes. Des plumes noirs tombent autour de lui. Soudain une lumière apparaît au loin. Une fine silhouette se dessine. « Hitomi ! C'est toi ?! Hitomi ! » Mais un éclat blanc lui barre alors le passage. Cette immense forme se place devant Hitomi. « Esca… » Tout à coup le dragon fonce vers lui prêt à le percuter de plein fouet. « Noon ! »

Van ouvrit les yeux. Il avait mal à la tête. Une sorte de bourdonnement résonnait dans sa tête. Et puis ce rêve… « Où suis-je ? », s'interrogea-t-il en recouvrant tous ses sens. La pièce dans laquelle il était couché était dans l'obscurité. Seuls un ou deux rayons de soleil passaient à travers des rideaux bleus. Un bruit attira son attention et il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas tout seul. A coté de lui, se trouvait une personne endormie. Agenouillée, elle dormait tranquillement, sa tête posée sur le lit. « Hitomi… » La voix de Van ne fut qu'un murmure. La soirée de hier lui revint en mémoire… Dral, son arrivée sur la Lune des Illusions… et Hitomi…Il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il contempla sans bouger la jeune fille. Ses cheveux avaient l'air si doux, qu'il dut se retenir pour ne pas les caresser et ainsi s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve. Quelques mèches tombaient sur ses yeux fermés, d'ordinaire si pétillants. Son visage exprimait un air confiant. « Hitomi, tu as changé… Je ne pensai pas que je te reverrai un jour, ici sur ta planète… Mais je crois que finalement je n'ai vécu… que pour ce moment, ajouta-il en lui prenant la main.

Sur Gaïa...

Séréna  quitta sa chambre en silence. La nuit avait été plutôt mauvaise… L'inquiétude ne la quittait plus depuis le départ de son fère. Elle l'avait laissé partir, essayant de se montrer forte. Mais elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule, sans lui. Sans sentir son aura protectrice, veillant sur elle en permanence. « Non, je dois me ressaisir ! Je dois prouver que je peux me débrouiller seule. Allen a sa propre vie. Je dois faire la mienne. »  Elle inspira profondément pour balayer ses pensées moroses, et descendit pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

La calèche roulait très vite, en direction du palais de Fanélia. Le cocher du véhicule fouettait les chevaux au galop, espérant augmenter l'allure. A son bord, la belle jeune femme, aux longs cheveux blonds, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exprimer de l'angoisse, et surtout ne parvenait pas à refouler un sentiment de crainte qui ne cessait de grandir. En apercevant enfin le château de Fanélia, elle resserra son étreinte sur les précieux objets qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine.

L'agitation qui régnait dans le hall, attira l'attention de Gadès. Ce dernier, fatigué et soucieux après son entrevu avec les ministres où il leur avait annoncé le départ du roi, soupira. D'autres problèmes sans doute. Néanmoins, il s'approcha du groupe de gardes qui entouraient le chambellan et une autre personne. 

« Je vous en prie, il faut que je vois le roi, vite ! Dîtes-moi où le trouver ! » Gadès ne put retenir sa surprise en reconnaissant la voix de la princesse d'Astria. Et en entendant le ton de sa voix… 

« Princesse Mirana !

-Gadès !, s'écria-t-elle reprenant des couleurs. Heureusement, tu es là. Où sont Allen et Van !?

-Je…

-Mirana, c'est toi ?, s'étonna Séréna, s'empressant de descendre les marches du grand escalier. Que fais-tu là ?

-Séréna… Est-ce que ton frère et Van sont ici ?! 

-Pourquoi ?, demanda craintivement la sœur d'Allen.

-Ils ne sont pas au château, c'est ça… Je m'en doutais…Mon Dieu… » Gadès et Séréna perçurent l'abattement soudain de leur amie. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Gadès remarquant que Mirana serrait fort contre elle des formes allongées enveloppées de couvertures, eut encore une fois un mauvais pressentiment.

 « Princesse, qu'avez-vous dans vos bras ? » Mirana ne réagit pas, et il vit des larmes brillaient au coin de ses yeux. Lentement, il tendit la main et prit le paquet. Il ôta doucement les tissus et ce fut comme si ce qu'il portait le brûler. Séréna poussa un cri d'effroi, et effleura des doigts les fourreaux des deux épées que tenait Gadès. L'un rose pâle et l'autre bleu profond. 

« Ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas possible… Gadès ? » Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer les armes.

Tout à coup, un gémissement attira son attention. Merle se tenait sur le pas de la porte et sanglotait.

« Merle…

-Maître Van ne peut pas être mort… Il ne peut pas ! 

-Merle, tu as peut-être raison… Mais…

-Il est vivant !!! Vous m'entendez ?! J'en suis sûre ! Il est doit l'être…

-Merle ! ». Sans que personne ne puisse la retenir, la jeune chatte détala en courant, montant précipitamment les marches, laissant les autres avec leur propre douleur.

Sur Terre…

Van était perdu dans ses pensées, quand Hitomi se réveilla. Elle cligna des yeux et Van qui était assis sur le lit, effleura son visage. Elle leva les yeux vers ceux du prince et ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement, détournant son regard du sien. Et puis, sans réfléchir, elle enlaça Van, qui lui rendit son étreinte. Elle pleurait, de joie, de soulagement… Maintenant qu'il était là, près d'elle, elle réalisait que toutes ces années, il lui avait manqué. Qu'il resterait une partie d'elle même, dont elle avait besoin.

Elle répétait son nom entre deux sanglots, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne partirait pas. Van, lui, ressentait également une sensation de bien être. Il respirait l'odeur d'Hitomi, n'esquissait pas un geste. Pendant qu'elle dormait, il n'avait pu écarter l'idée, qu'elle pouvait avoir déjà construit sa propre vie, et ce sans lui... Il pensait qu'il devait lui faire comprendre, qu'il ne voulait pas un être une gêne pour elle. Mais malgré cela et le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis leurs adieux, il l'aimait toujours autant, sinon plus. Il retrouvait en elle, une jeune femme qui avait grandi, tout comme lui, mais aussi, l'Hitomi qu'il avait ramenée sur Gaïa. Et qu'il avait laissé partir…

« Excuse-moi.

-Pourquoi, la questionna Van.

-Nous nous revoyons après une longue séparation, et je ne fais que pleurer, remarqua-t-elle en souriant. Alors que je voudrais te raconter pleins de choses, que tu me dises ce qui t'es arrivé à toi, ce que sont devenues Gaïa, Fanélia, Merle, Mirana, Allen… »Van tiqua discrètement au nom du chevalier, mais se reprit vite. Allen, le piège, Dral…

« Hitomi… 

-Oui ? 

-Dis-moi, as-tu le pendentif avec toi ? Et où sommes-nous ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes chez moi. Quant au pendentif…Je l'ai, affirma-t-elle en le sortant de sa poche. Tu le tenais dans ta main, lorsque tu es arrivé. D'ailleurs, pourquoi portes-tu tant de traces de coups ? »Van ne parvint pas à soutenir le regard d'Hitomi. Il ne devait pas la mêler à tout ça. 

« Il y a un problème sur Gaïa, n'est-ce pas ? Ne mens pas, j'en sûre.

-Comment es-tu au courant ?

-D'abord tes blessures… et je… » Hitomi hésita à son tour. L'apparition de l'étranger pendant la course la tourmentait toujours.

« Je crois que moi aussi, j'en ai. Alors que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois là sur Terre, enfin sur la Lune des Illusions ? » Van lui expliqua l'arrivée de Dral, le vol puis le piège qu'il avait préparé. Et enfin, son arrivée sur Terre. 

« Je me souviens seulement d'avoir été transporté par une lumière puis de t'avoir retrouvée. J'espère qu'Allen s'en est sorti.

-Moi aussi. » _« Tu t'inquiètes pour lui Hitomi ? Non, je me fais des idées. Je ne dois me comporter comme un enfant. Pas maintenant. »_

« Hitomi, toi aussi, tu as des ennuis ?!

-Oui… c'était hier. Je participais à une course d'athlétisme quand le temps c'est comme figé.

-Figé ?

-Et un homme est apparu. Il pouvait prendre diverses apparences, et il m'a dit que je… Van !!! » Hitomi poussa brutalement le jeune homme à terre et tous deux virent alors en un instant, les vitres de la chambre volèrent en éclat. Tous deux distinguèrent vaguement une silhouette dans la lumière du jour. Elle entra par les portes-fenêtres cassées et s'approcha d'eux.

« Cela fait 3 ans, Kanzaki Hitomi. Le moment est venu. »

Sur Gaïa…

            Une porte qui s'ouvre… Des chaînes aux mains et aux bras. Les douleurs sourdes dues aux coups des Zaïbacher.

Puis une main douce… Mirana ?… Une sensation d 'apaisement… comme la brise caressant l'eau d'un lac… une lumière… Et soudain… 

« Réveille-toi ! » Allen essaya d'ouvrir les yeux… il se sentit tout de suite engourdi. Il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une cellule sombre sans ouverture, mis à part la porte, d'où était entré l'homme devant lui. Lui-même se trouvait assis, attaché.

« Enfin !, railla la même voix que toute à l'heure.

-Dral ?

-Exact. Mon pauvre Allen, te voilà en bien mauvaise position…

-Que veux-tu ? 

-Moi ? Beaucoup de choses. 

-Et Van ?

-Tu ne te souviens plus ? Il nous a laissé pour aller sur…

-…la Lune des Illusions…, murmura le chevalier se rappelant la colonne de lumière.

-Mais parlons de nous. Tu sais, je te connais bien, Allen Shézar. 

-Un honneur.

-Ne te fiche pas de moi, tu veux ! Ou bien ta sœur pourrait bien rejoindre ta mère et ton père, s'emporta Dral cruellement.

-Si jamais tu…

-Pas de menaces. Si tu es ici et vivant, c'est pour une bonne raison. Et j'ai besoin de toi vivant. Par contre si tu refuses…

-Je ne t'aiderai pas !

-Tu ne sais même pas quelle est ma proposition. Accepterais-tu de veiller et d'initier un élève très prometteur ? Etre son mentor, comme Vargas le fut pour toi.

-Je t'ai déjà répondu. Et c'est non. » La détermination farouche du chevalier déstabilisa un instant Dral. _« Pourquoi s'obstinait ? Tu meurs si tu refuses, Allen ! Tu n'es pas un idiot, alors pourquoi ?! Je ne te comprends pas_. »

« Je te laisse réfléchir, finit par dire Dral. Tu as encore une journée. » Et il pivota rapidement pour sortir du cachot. 

Gadès attendit que Séréna s'endorme pour quitter sa chambre. Il ordonna à deux servantes de surveiller son sommeil et il partit en direction des jardins. Respirer de l'air frais. Pour éclaircir la situation. Allen et Van ne pouvaient pas être morts. Non. Il avait assez confiance en eux. Pourtant, Mirana disait avoir trouvé les deux guymelefs sans pilotes et l'herbe de la prairie était à certains endroits couvertes de sang… _« Que faire ? Que croire ? »_

Sut Terre…

« Qui es-tu ?, demanda Van en se relevant.

-C'est lui ! C'est lui que j'ai rencontré au stade ! » L'étranger sourit. Un sourire froid mais pas agressif. Un sourire calme.

« Je suis là pour que tu accomplisses ta destinée, Hitomi. 

-Ma destinée ? Mais pourquoi ? Qui êtes-vous ?

-Qui je suis ? Je peux te révéler mon nom. Lacour Slanzar.

-Impossible !!!, s'écria Van sous le choc.

-Van ?

-Tu as compris, non ?

-Tu mens ! » Van voulut frapper Slanzar mais celui n'esquiva pas. Bientôt du sang coula de ses lèvres, là où Van l'avait touché. « Rien ne m'arrêteras. Hitomi !, appela Slanzar. Van eut alors un frisson. Se retournant, il vit avec effroi, que son amie avait les yeux vides. Le pendentif flottait devant elle, éclatant de lumière. Tout à coup, Van ressentit un mal de tête énorme et dut s'agenouiller tellement la douleur était forte. « Qu'est-ce que… Hitomi ?! , cria-t-il en voyant la jeune fille toujours hypnotisée. Que lui as-tu fait ?

-Rien. Je vérifie seulement qu'elle est bien celle qui te tueras.

-Comment ?!

-Hitomi, vas-y. » Tout devint noir autour de Van. Et Escaflowne surgit devant lui. Des plumes noires tombaient. Le dragon blanc prit une teinte grise, et Van se trouva alors face à Hitomi… et à une autre personne. C'est… mon rêve. Toujours ce rêve. « Tout est clair à présent. » Le roi de Fanélia se retourna et vit Slanzar qui le fixait de ses yeux si profonds et si mystérieux. « Elle est celle qui mettra fin à vos destinées. » Immédiatement, Van et lui revinrent dans la chambre. Hitomi s'écroula à terre, inconsciente. Van se précipita vers elle. « A bientôt sur Gaïa, Van Slanzar de Fanel. » Ce dernier regarda son ennemi disparaître, serrant fort Hitomi dans ses bras.

Sur Gaïa…

Le cimetière royale. Le bosquet était si calme, à cette heure ci. Les tombes des parents de Van et celle de Folken, luisaient sous la lumière du soleil. Mirana sentait qu'une sorte de paix régnée dans ce lieu. Un bruit furtif l'informa que celle qu'elle cherchait se trouvait bien ici. Mais elle ne la rejoins pas tout de suite. Elle s'agenouilla devant le monument érigé en mémoire de Folken et pria. _« Folken Fanel. Je t'ai à peine connu, mais tu es le frère de Van. Alors puisses-tu veiller sur lui. Et sur le chevalier Allen Schézar et aussi sur notre… »_

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

-J'ai besoin de parler. Séréna n'est pas en état. Et je n'ai qu'elle et toi comme amies. » Merle, assise sur l'épaule d'Escaflowne, se pencha et plongea son regard dans celui de Mirana. Celle-ci s'adossa à l'armure endormie et resta un moment silencieuse, laissant le vent jouait dans ses cheveux. 

« Fiche-moi la paix, Mirana ! » Merle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle voulait être seule. Et attendre Van._ « Il est vivant, oui. Je le sais ! »_

« Moi aussi, je souffre de leur disparition » La jolie chatte reporta son attention sur la princesse d'Astria. Elle avait vraiment l'apparence d'une femme, maintenant. Belle, gracieuse, intelligente. Mirana avait tout. Cependant aujourd'hui, elle avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. « Je sais que c'est douloureux. Leur absence… elle… provoque une souffrance. Un vide dans le cœur. Comme si l'on t'avait retiré une partie de toi, murmura-t-elle en posant ses mains au-dessus de sa poitrine.

-Au plus profond de notre cœur, ajouta tristement Merle en sautant silencieusement à terre.

-Oui. Mais tu as raison. Il faut espérer qu'ils soient encore vivants. Nous les attendrons ensemble d'accord ? » Merle hésita puis courut dans les bras de Mirana. Toutes deux se mirent à pleurer, soulageant ainsi leur peine. La tension, le désespoir diminuaient un peu, leur permettant d'envisager d'une manière plus optimiste l'avenir.

« Mirana ?

-Je t'écoute ?

-Tu sais, à des moments, j'aimerai vraiment qu'_elle_ revienne avec nous… Comme avant… » Mirana caressa la chevelure soyeuse de Merle et tout en contemplant Escaflowne se rappela des moments passées avec elle. 

« Moi aussi. J'aimerai qu'elle revienne… »

Allen essaya en vain de se libérer. Rien à faire. Les chaînes étaient trop résistantes. « Je dois m'échapper. Il faut que je trouve un moyen. Je ne dois pas abandonner. Séréna m'attend , je ne dois pas trahir ma promesse. » Fatigué par ses efforts infructueux, Allen tenta de prendre une position plus confortable. Mais des pas dans le couloir attirèrent son attention. On venait. Il se mit debout, bien décidé à tenir tête à Dral. Une clé fut introduite dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

_« Un enfant ? » _Le chevalier ne put cacher sa surprise. Un enfant d'à peine 8 ans se tenait sur le seuil. Seulement, ses traits étaient impossible à décrire, son visage étant à contre-jour. 

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, chevalier. Je ne suis pas un ennemi, dit le petit garçon en s'avançant vers le prisonnier. Il s'empara d'un sac en toile, et en sortit des herbes sèches. Il les porta à sa bouche et sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Allen, les déposa sur une de ses plaies. «Des plantes médicinales ? 

-Je soigne vos blessures. Vous devez avoir mal, non ? En tout cas ayez confiance. Je connais bien cette technique de guérison, répliqua gentiment le garçon en souriant doucement. _« Sa main est si apaisante, et son sourire. Je l'ai déjà vu, j'en suis sûr… »_

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Mon nom ?

-Oui. Tu en as bien un ? Le mien, c'est Allen Schézar.

-C'est très joli ! Je m'appelle Folken, Allen. » Ce dernier resta interdit. Folken… le nom du frère de Van. Coïncidence ? Dral et cet enfant pouvaient-ils avoir un lien avec l'ex-général en chef des armées de Zaïbacher ? Tant de secrets et de questions.

« Vous voulez vous enfuir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Peux-tu m'aider ? 

-Je crois. Je ne veux pas qu'il te tue. Maître Dral en est capable quand le seigneur n'est pas là. 

-Qui ?

-Le seigneur qui a de grands pouvoirs. Mais je connais pas son nom. Bon, ne bouge pas, ordonna le petit en délivrant Allen de ses liens. Maintenant tu dois me suivre. Vite ! » Allen acquiesça et tous deux partirent en courant hors de la cellule.

« Nous sommes sur une forteresses volante. Je t'emmène au hangar. Là tu pourras t'enfuir avec un guymelef. » Ils ne rencontrèrent personne et bientôt, ils pénètrent dans une salle remplie d'armures. 

« Je vais ouvrir le sas !, cria Folken en partant vers un levier. 

-Attends ! Viens avec moi ! Pars d'ici ! », lança Allen. Folken secoua la tête et ouvrit les portes. Allen aux commandes d'un guymelef hésita. 

« Fuyez ! Je reste ici.

-Non, s'il te plaît, accompagne moi ! 

-Je ne peux pas. J'accomplirai ma destinée en demeurant ici. Partez, avant qu'ils arrivent », conseilla l'enfant. Allen remarqua soudain des hommes de Dral entraient dans le hangar. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Folken, il lança à regret son guymelef à toute allure, loin de cette forteresse et de Folken…

Sur Terre…

Hitomi massa son front. Depuis son réveil, Van s'était montré distant. Il gardait le silence. Il lui avait juste racontait ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'elle était « endormie ». Elle avait peur maintenant. Peur de ce qu'elle avait fait, peur de Slanzar, peur du mutisme soudain de Van. Assise sur un fauteuil, elle contempla un moment son prince, qui observait pensivement l'océan. Il était beau. Un homme aux magnifiques cheveux noirs. Il la dépassait d'au moins 20 à 30 centimètres alors qu'avant ils avaient la même taille. Elle sourit en repensant à leur première rencontre. Après tout, cela faisait 3 ans.

« Hitomi…

-Oui Van ?, demanda-t-elle surprise de le voir enfin parler.

-Ce soir, je repartirai sur Gaïa. Seul. »

Suite : Des noms que je connais…

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Juste une petite info : Slanzar et Lacour devraient être connus car ce sont les noms de… Si vous savez pas, attendez le prochain chap ou trouvez un bon site d'Escaflowne, qui vous renseignera sûrement…


	4. Des noms que je connais

Série : Escaflowne

Titre : Je ne te trahirai pas 

Note : rien de spécial. Bonne lecture, et si jamais vous avez un commentaire… Ah si. Je ne sais quand mon prochain chap viendra car mon autre fic me demande beaucoup de temps. A bientôt !

Des noms que je connais…

« Quand Van m'a dit qu'il comptait repartir seul sur Gaïa, j'ai été…choquée. Je savais qu'il devait le faire, que sa place était là-bas. Comme l'était la mienne sur Terre. Mais pourquoi si vite ? Pourquoi, alors que sa vie y est menacé ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Hitomi marchait seul dans la rue. Ce qui s'était passé avant, elle s'en rappelait à peine. Les mots de Van l'avaient touché et elle n'avait pu soutenir le regard sans émotion du roi de Fanélia. Aussi était-elle partie, loin de lui, loin de ce qu'il représentait. En sortant, elle avait bousculé Amano et Yukari qui venait les voir. Et elle errait maintenant à la recherche d'une réponse à ses questions à ses doutes, à sa peur. Elle regarda sa montre.

« Il est tard… Je devrais rentrer, avant qu'il ne retourne sur Gaïa. Pour lui dire adieu. Oh et puis non, qu'il s'en aille ! Tu n'es qu'un cauchemar ! 

-Où qu'un rêve. » Hitomi aperçut alors que Yukari se trouvait près d'elle. Elle lui souriait d'un air compatissant. 

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répliqua Hitomi en continuant son chemin.

-Ah oui ?!

-Il vit ailleurs, dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien ! Un monde que je hais ! Et lui aussi ! 

-Je ne te crois pas. » Hitomi regarda Yukari. Cette dernière s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier, d'où on apercevait la mer. Elle invita Hitomi à l'imiter et toutes deux contemplèrent un instant l'océan.

« Tu sais Yukari… J'ai peur. Quand nous étions seuls…

-Je suis au courant, la coupa Yu. Van nous a expliqué.

-Il t'a parlé de ce Slanzar ? Mais comment l'as-tu compris ? Sa langue est différente de la nôtre. 

-Il portait ceci, dit doucement son amie en lui tendant le pendentif atlante. Il me l'a ensuite remis, pour que je te le rende.

-Je n'en veux plus. Redonne-lui. Il a besoin pour rentrer.

-Hitomi !, cria Yukari la prenant par les épaules. Tu ne comprends pas ?! Toi qui connaissais tout de nos sentiments, de nos humeurs ! Comment as-tu pu changer à ce point ?! Tu es égoïste et tu fais du mal à cet homme et à toi même par la même occasion ! Ecoute-moi, je t'ai bien vu hier, lorsqu'il est apparu. Tu semblais transformée. Il y a si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'impression de te voir si heureuse et inquiète. Inquiète parce que tu l'aimes ! A la folie !

Hitomi, je sais ce que c'est de vivre séparés alors qu'on s'aime tant. J'ai mal et suis triste quand Amano est loin. Et si j'avais la chance de pouvoir rester près de lui, je la saisirai. 

«Non, je ne peux pas l'aimer, le suivre. Je suis trop lâche et si Slanzar dit vrai, je ferai du mal à Van. Je ne l'aime pas !

_-Pourquoi te mens-tu à toi-même ? »_ Hitomi sursauta. Cette voix, c'était la sienne. Et elle se voyait à bord du Croisé… avec en face d'elle, Allen.

« Je ne crois pas que tu le déteste vraiment Allen. Ton père a commis des erreurs, c'est vrai. Mais, tu veux le comprendre pour pouvoir l'aimer.

_-Comment aimer un être qui vous fait tant de mal ?!_

_-Ce n'est pas facile. Cependant tu l'aimes. Parce qu'il est ton père. Parce qu'en toi, il y a quelqu'un de bon et de noble, qui ne peut que pardonner et aimer. »_

« Hitomi ?, interrogea Yukari inquiète.

-Je… dois lui parler. Il faut que je lui rende mon pendentif. Yukari où est-il ?

-Au lycée, naturellement » répondit gentiment son amie.

Sur Gaïa…

            Le Croisé s'éloignait rapidement de Fanélia. Mirana, Séréna, Gadès et Merle, et des membres de l'équipage jetaient un dernier regard à la citée. 

« Cap sur Astria, ordonna Gadès.

-Pas de problème, lança Kio en tournant la barre.

-Tu crois que c'est la bonne décision ?, questionna Séréna en posant sa main sur le bras du second d'Allen.

-Fanélia sans son roi, est une ville qui ne peut avoir de l'influence. Astria et particulièrement Pallas, pourront se renseigner sur ce Dral et ces prétendus chiens de Zaïbacher. Ils sont notre seule piste quant à la disparition de ton frère et du jeune roi.

-Et si ils ne font rien ?

-Merle !

-Ce dont je me souviens, c'est de la lâcheté d'Astria, envers Van-sama.

-Ils agiront. Elise et mon père s'en chargeront. Ou bien je ferai revenir Dryden au palais » répliqua Mirana en fermant les yeux. 

Merle vit que la princesse ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle avait été un peu trop sèche. 

« Excuse-moi Mirana. 

-Ce n'est rien. Je suis un peu fatiguée. Je vais aller m'allonger un peu. 

-Je t'accompagne, proposa Séréna, déjà prête à lui prendre le bras.

-Non, tout va bien. Merci. » Mirana sortit de la salle de commandement. Elle prit le chemin de sa chambre, et s'y enferma. Elle sortit d'un coffret un objet. Cette gravure représentait les armoiries des Schézar. Elle eut soudain une douleur au ventre et s'assit à terre, laissant aller ses larmes.

Le garçon pleurait. Tout le monde aussi d'ailleurs. Ils étaient dans un jardin très beau, mais qui semblait si gris et maussade aujourd'hui. Il leva la tête. A ses côtés, il y avait un homme grand et fort. Mais dont l'aura semblait proche de la guerre. La guerre… il n'aimait pas ça. Agenouillée près de lui, une femme sanglotait, en silence. Une main s'empara de la sienne. Une main chaude, douce, innocente. L'enfant qui venait de se rapprocher de lui, lui rendit son regard. « Pourquoi Papa est parti ? »

Dral s'assit dans un fauteuil, et médita un instant. Aucune nouvelle du maître. Ni de Van et de cette fille de la Lune des Illusions. Et Allen avait pris la fuite grâce au gamin. Et puis après tout, quelle importance. Dral se sentait comme légèrement soulagé que le chevalier ne soit plus son captif. Il ne serait pas obligé, du moins pour l'instant de mettre fin à ses jours. 

Et au sujet du gamin…

« Vous m'avez appelez, seigneur Dral ?, demanda le garçon en s'avançant.

-Exact, Folken. 

-Vous voulez me punir. C'est parce que j'ai libéré Allen Schézar.

-Non. Toutefois, dis-moi, pour quelles raisons as-tu laissé s'évader notre captif ?

-Il avait l'air gentil, et noble. C'est comme si je l'avais rencontré, avant…

-Bon, ça suffit, le coupa Dral en se levant. Tiens, ordonna-t-il en lançant par terre une épée. A défaut d'Allen, je serai ton professeur. Prends l'épée. » Folken considéra l'objet à ses pieds. Une arme. Quelque chose qui blesse. Qui tue la guerre. 

« Non. Je ne veux pas.

-Je te le répète. Prends-la !

-Mais je… » L'air agressif de Dral le fit taire et Folken s'exécuta.

« Bien. Maintenant, tu vas devenir un vrai guerrier.

-Je n'ai jamais su me battre !

-En quelque sorte, si. C'est dans votre sang… Et tu apprendras vite l'art de manier l'épée, mais également, celui de piloter un guymelef. »

Sur Terre…

Van et Amano se trouvaient au milieu du terrain de sport. Le soleil se couchait lentement derrière les bâtiments du lycée. Ils ne disaient rien. Et quelle importance puisqu'ils ne pouvaient plus se comprendre avec des mots. Van pensait à Hitomi. Il s'était montré froid et distant avec elle. Mais il fallait qu'elle croit qu'il ne souhaitait et n'attendait rien de sa part. Pourtant, là encore sa détermination avait fléchi et il avait prié Yukari de chercher son amie… pour la revoir.

« Van. » Une voix féminine attira leur attention. Deux jeunes filles venaient à leur rencontre. Van demeura silencieux pendant que Yukari et Amano s'enlaçaient et qu'Hitomi marchait vers lui.

« Hitomi, je… Je te demande de me pardonner. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. 

-Je comprends. Et excuse-moi. J'ai été assez maladroite en partant sans rien dire. Van, il faut que…

-Je dois rentrer Hitomi. Ils ont tous besoin de moi. 

-Je sais. 

-Viens avec moi. » Hitomi ne détourna pas son regard de celui de Van. Elle devait prendre une décision. Maintenant mais laquelle ?

« Que ferais-tu à ma place ? Ce n'est pas un choix facile. Ici, j'ai ma famille, mes amis, mon univers. 

-Hitomi.

-Et si je repars, je risque… de te tuer ! Jamais je ne voudrais te faire du mal ainsi. Slanzar, il veut ta perte. Et il veut que je sois son instrument. » Elle s'arrêta un instant. La souffrance qu'elle lisait dans les yeux du jeune homme la troublait. Ce qu'elle venait de lui rappeler était sûrement une cause mais il y avait autre chose…

« Van… tu connais cet homme ?

-Non. Cependant, son nom et prénom me sont familier. On m'appelle Van Fanel mais normalement, c'est Van Slanzar de Fanel.

-Slanzar ?

-Oui. Et mon… frère, Folken se nommait…

-Folken Lacour de Fanel.

-Tu as deviné juste. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Si il porte nos noms, il doit y avoir une raison, qui nous lie à lui.

D'après ce que j'ai vu, il est puissant. Mais malgré cela, malgré ses menaces, je te le demande. Viens. Retourne sur Gaïa avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi, Hitomi. Je ne veux plus te laisser et endurer cette solitude.

-Tu n'as donc pas peur du risque que e représente pour toi ?

-Non. J'ai confiance. Tout ira bien. Je te protègerai… » Soudain, une lumière jaillit du ciel et commença à soulever lentement le prince du sol. Hitomi comme hypnotisée ne cessait de regarder le jeune homme qui lui tendait sa main. Puis elle reprit ses esprits et se jeta dans la colonne de lumière. Van saisit sa main et tous deux s'entourèrent de leur bras. 

« Hitomi ! Ne nous oublie pas ! Et reviens un jour !, dit Yukari en les saluant de la main.

-Je te le promets ! Toi aussi ne m'oublie pas ! Et veille sur ma famille !, répondit en criant Hitomi dont la voix tremblait. Au revoir ! » La gerbe lumineuse les emporta vers Gaïa. Il ne resta bientôt aucune trace du couple. Amano serra Yukari dans ses bras. Elle laissa les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, observant toujours le ciel. 

« Elle la dit. Tout ira bien, Yu. C'est une battante. Et nous la reverrons… »

            Ailleurs au Japon, une femme leva les yeux vers le ciel. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à pleurer, tout en souriant.

« Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien. 

-Eh regarde ! Une étoile filante ! Tu as fait un vœu ?

-Oui. 

-Lequel ?

-C'est un secret. Allez. Ton père nous attend. » Elle referma la fenêtre et essuya son visage.

« Fais attention, ma chère Hitomi. Nous t'attendrons… »

Sur Gaïa…

Merle contemplait la Lune des Illusions. Une si jolie planète, si mystérieuse. Les autres dans la cabine de pilotage dicutaient un peu. Mirana, elle aussi, se tenait devant la vitre. Et toutes les deux remarquèrent une raie de lumière fendre l'obscurité. 

« Là ! » Tous les regards convergèrent vers la direction qu'indiquai la chatte.

De cette éblouissante clarté, surit un couple enlacé. Deux ailes magnifiques se déployèrent. Merle ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter leurs prénoms : « Van, Hitomi… »


	5. Le démon se réveille...

Série : Escaflowne

Titre : Je ne te trahirai pas

Note : cinquième chap ! Bon lentement mais sûrement, on avance dans l'histoire. Quand je la lis, je me dis qu'elle est pas très gai ! Enfin… Arrivée de deux persos que j'apprécie beaucoup et qui j'espère prendront une bonne place dans my story !

@ + et bonne lecture !

Le démon se réveille… 

« Van… VAN !!! » Merle courut se jeter dans les bras de celui qu'elle adorait. Le jeune homme fit disparaître ses ailes et caressa doucement les cheveux de la chatte. 

« Eh Merle, doucement !

-Maître Van ! Je veux juste vérifier que vous êtes bien là !, sanglota-t-elle.

-Tu avais dit que tu ne pleurerais plus. » Cette voix rappela à Merle qui accompagnait Van. Elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui se tenait auprès de lui. Elle sentit ses lèvres tremblaient et finit par sauter dans les bras de celle qui lui avait tant manqué. 

« Hitomi ! 

-Merle. Heureuse de te revoir. » Elle retint avec peine les larmes qui lui venait aux yeux puis son regard se porta sur les autres, immobiles et émus. 

« Hitomi ?! C'est bien toi ?, murmura Mirana en s'avançant, les mains jointes. 

-Mirana. Je ne croyais plus vous revoir. 

-Hitomi…je… bienvenue parmi nous. »Les deux amies s'enlacèrent amicalement. Van les regarda un instant. Lui aussi avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle était bien là. Sur Gaïa. Ce moment rempli de joie, il aurait aimé le conserver intact. Mais il ne pouvait oublier la menace de Slanzar. 

« Quelle surprise ! Tu es toujours pleine d'imprévus, jeune fille !, lança Gadès.

-Et j'espère le rester !, riposta gentiment Hitomi. Tiens, mais… c'est toi Séréna ? » La sœur d'Allen s'approcha timidement du petit groupe. Elle n'avait que très peu connu Hitomi, il y a de cela 3 ans. Elle n'en gardait qu'un vague souvenir. Pourtant elle fut tout de suite à l'aise avec la terrienne et répondit à son sourire. 

« Et toi Van ? Nous pensions que tu… enfin…

-C'est une longue histoire, Mirana. »

L'enfant essuya son visage. Il essaya de ne pas penser au sang des soldats qu'il venait de tuer, dont il était entièrement recouvert. Dral posa la main sur son épaule. Folken s'écarta de lui. Le guerrier sourit. Slanzar ne s'était pas trompé. Folken avait appris en une seule nuit toutes les techniques de combat à l'épée. Seulement il manquait quelque chose… une volonté de vaincre, de tuer…

« Bon travail Dral. 

-Seigneur Lacour ?! Je ne croyais pas vous revoir de sitôt, répliqua le soldat de Zaïbacher. Alors ?

-Ils sont là. Les dés sont jetés. Leur destin se terminera ici.

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué pourquoi vous vouliez leur mort.

-Pourquoi te le dirai-je ? Toi, tu as tes raisons. J'ai les miennes. » Dral esquissa une grimace de mécontentement. Cet homme ne disait jamais rien au sujet de son but. Et lui, se contentait d'obéir. Car tous deux avaient un même objectif. Anéantir le roi de Fanélia. 

« La machine du destin est en marche. On ne peut plus l'arrêter. Ils doivent tous mourir. Folken !

-Oui, seigneur Lacour, demanda craintivement le garçon.

-Es-tu prêt à accomplir ce pour quoi tu es né ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, suis-moi. Tu dois grandir une dernière fois afin de pouvoir faire ton devoir. » Obéissant, Folken emboîta le pas à l'homme si mystérieux. Dral les regarda s'éloigner et ressentit un certain malaise. Il ne souhaitait pas que Folken devienne l'instrument de Lacour. Non, exploiter cet enfant lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'on en passe par là. Il ne quitta pas des yeux la frêle silhouette du garçon, pour la graver dans sa mémoire.

« Je voix. Si je comprends bien, il veut vous tuer en utilisant Hitomi et son pendentif, marmonna Gadès.

-Exact. Cependant je ne sais pas pourquoi. 

-Nous avons un indice tout de même. Son nom : Slanzar Lacour, dit Hitomi.

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange. Il faudrait découvrir qui il est et ainsi comprendre ses raisons. Gadès, où vous rendiez-vous ?, questionna Van.

-Nous comptions aller en Astria.

-Demander de l'aide à père et Elise, ajouta Mirana. 

-Vous avez raison. C'est sans doute la seule chose à faire. Et escaflowne ?

-Il est resté sous bonne garde. » Van soupira. Ce n'est pas un groupe de soldats de Fanélia qui stopperait Dral. Cependant, personne d'autre que lui n'était en mesure de piloter le dragon blanc. Jusque là, la situation restait gérable. Mais il demeurait une question en suspend.

«Van ?

-Oui Séréna ?

-Je voudrai savoir… pour mon frère, Allen. 

-Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Quand je me suis envolé pour la Lune des Illusions, il était prisonnier de Dral. » Mirana sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Même Van ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu d'Allen. Hitomi perçut l'inquiétude de la princesse, de même que celle de Séréna. Ils étaient impuissants. Leur seule chance était Pallas. Voyant les mines fatiguées de tous, Van proposa d'aller se coucher. Demain, ils seraient arrivés. Après avoir accompagné Merle dans sa cabine, il ressortit silencieusement sur le pont. Il s'accouda à la rambarde, à côté d'Hitomi.

« Tu crois que nous y arriverons, l'interrogea la jeune fille. 

-Oui. 

-J'espère. Je veux vivre ici, sur Gaïa avec toi. Dans la paix. 

-Moi aussi, Hitomi. 

-Van, si jamais il revient, et s'empare de moi…

-Ca n'arrivera pas !

-Il ne faut pas se voiler la face ! Il a réussi une fois et je ne sais pas si je serai capable de résister à cet appel.

-Un appel ?

-Oui. Ce qu'il m'ordonnait, ressemblait à un appel. Comme si plusieurs voix se joignaient à lui pour que je lui obéisse. 

-Courage. Je t'aiderai. 

-Mais si…

-Pas de mais ! Nous sommes ensemble et rien ne nous séparera ! Cet étranger, je le tuerai avant !

-Van ! » Le cri d'effroi de son amie calma le prince de Fanélia. Tout lui était venu d'un coup. Il protègerait Hitomi. 

« Excuse-moi. Mais j'ai confiance en l'avenir. Nous saurons qui sont Dral et Slanzar. Pourquoi nous en veulent-ils. Et nous les empêcherons de nuire.

-Pourvu que ce soit vrai. Tu sais, je m'inquiète pour Allen. 

-Il est en vie. Allen est le meilleur chevalier d'Astria. Et il sait que sa sœur et Mirana l'attendent. On le retrouvera. » Hitomi regarda Van, d'un air surpris. Il avait tant changé. Il était plus mature, posé et optimiste. Un roi parfait en somme. Elle eut soudain honte d'elle-même. Elle qui n'était encore qu'une simple adolescente. Elle se demanda si elle avait changé en 3 ans. 

Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Van la contempla un instant puis maladroitement entoura Hitomi d'un bras, et toux les deux demeurèrent ainsi en silence. 

Le jeune homme caressa l'armure blanche. Ses images se pressaient devant ses yeux. Des souvenirs ? Non, autre chose. Les deux autres personnes qui se tenaient auprès de lui attendaient immobiles, qu'il réveille le dragon. Escaflowne. 

Le guymelef reçut une violente secousse. Allen reprit connaissance et regarda autour de lui. Trois autres guymelefs l'encerclaient. Malgré l'obscurité, il essaya de distinguer leurs origines. La forme anguleuse des robots le rassura. Ils n'appartenaient pas à Zaïbacher. 

« Déclinez votre identité !

-Dites-moi d'abord la vôtre, répliqua le chevalier sur la défensive. 

-Garde de la flotte du Seigneur Dryden Fassa d'Astria. 

-Dryden ?!, s'étonna Allen. …Mon nom est Allen Shézar, chevalier céleste.

-Alors que faites-vous dans un engin de Zaibacher ? Et de plus vous étiez en train de nous foncez dessus !

-Veuillez m'excuser. Mais je dois absolument rencontrer votre maître ! » Les trois soldats hésitèrent un moment. Puis ils invitèrent Allen à les suivre et à se poser sur le pont du vaisseau-mère de la flotte. Une fois descendu du guymelef, il suivit docilement un des gardes jusque à une porte. 

« Seigneur ? Le pilote du guymelef repéré désire se présenter à vous. Il s'agit d'Allen Schézar d'Astria. » Une réponse se fit entendre de l'autre côté. Décidé, Allen entra dans la pièce. En son centre, un homme se leva de son fauteuil et tendit la main vers lui. 

« Ca faisait longtemps, Allen. »

Du sang… jonchait le sol. Autour, il n'y avait que du rouge. Un éclat lumineux trancha l'obscurité. Il se rapprochait inévitablement. Des plumes noires tombaient du ciel…

« Voilà toute l'histoire, Elise. » La voix de Mirana sortit Hitomi et Van de leur rêverie. Dans le bureau du roi d'Astria, l'ambiance était lourde. Elise détourna son regard de la fenêtre. Devant elle, Séréna, Mirana, Gadès, Merle, Van et Hitomi arboraient une mine anxieuse. 

« Je vois. Dieu soit loué, vous êtes encore en vie, lança-t-elle à l'adresse du roi de Fanélia. Mais si je comprends bien, le chevalier Allen aurait disparu…

-Oui, et c'est pour cela qu'il faut nous mettre à sa recherche. Et dans le même temps, nous occupez de Dral, précisa Van.

-Je t'en prie Elise ! » Cette dernière fixa sa sœur pensivement. La détresse dans le regard de Mirana la laissa songeuse. Puis elle porta son attention sur celle qui se trouvait à côté de Van. Son expression se durcit. Hitomi frissonna légèrement quand elle sentit qu'elle était observée par la princesse. 

« Bien. Je vous aiderai. En attendant, reposez-vous au château, finit-elle par dire. 

-Je vous remercie », déclara Van en lui baisant la main. Elise se dérida un peu et Hitomi sourit à l'idée que Van avait tout des manières de la cour. Tout comme Allen. 

« Mirana. Reste un instant, veux-tu. » La princesse d'Astria acquiesça et attendit que les autres quittent la salle. Pendant quelques minutes, les deux sœurs se jaugèrent en silence. Silence qu'Elise se décida à briser. 

« Elle est revenue. 

-Oui…

-Tu es heureuse ?

-Bien sûr ! Elle me manquait ! 

-Alors pourquoi cette inquiétude, Mirana ?

-Ce n'est rien… c'est…

-Ne mens pas !, la coupa sèchement son aînée. Tu crains qu'elle s'installe dans son cœur ?

-C'est déjà fait… et ce depuis longtemps, répondit doucement Mirana. Et est-il encore en vie…

-Il l'est. J'en suis sûre, dit Elise en se radoucissant. Mirana, je te soutiendrai toujours. 

-Merci Elise… merci… »

« Tu as de la chance, je me rendais justement à Pallas !

-De la chance ? Peut-être… J'espère en apprendre plus là-bas. Et de là, j'informerai Séréna que je vais bien. 

-Tu es un frère modèle, Allen, fit Dryden d'un air amusé. On ne s'est guère vu ces derniers mois. A croire qu'il faut un problème pour nous réunir. Toutefois, quand Escaflowne y est lié… ce n'est pas un bon présage.

-Oui… Tu venais rendre visite à la princesse Mirana ?, hésita Allen.

-En quelque sorte. » Dryden but une gorgée de vin. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi long. Avec son physique, ajouté à son intelligence et à sa fortune, Dryden avait tout d'un bon parti. Le marchand scruta les traits d'Allen. 

« Un homme beau, vigoureux et magnifique. Voilà comment je t'aurai jugé, si on m'avait fait femme, ria-t-il en posant son verre. Tu séduis toutes les files de la cour, à ce qu'on raconte. Pourtant, il paraît que tu n'as connu aucune aventure depuis 3 ans. A moins que tu ne préfères des rangs plus hauts. Des princesses par exemple… » Le chevalier ne releva pas l'insinuation de Dryden. Celui-ci émit un rire sarcastique, puis reprit un ton plus sérieux. Malgré tes blessures, tu as l'air en forme. Et d'ailleurs, qui t'as soigné ? Sûrement pas ton Dral et ses amis !

-C'est un enfant qui s'est occupé de moi. 

-Un enfant ?

-Plein de mystères… Et son nom était…Folken. 

-Folken ?, répéta pensivement Dryden. Le nom du frère de Van, si je ne m'abuse. 

-Exactement. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Après avoir connu ce fou de Dunkirk, j'ai la certitude aujourd'hui que les coïncidences ne sont que chimères. »

Astria… L'air de la mer… Hitomi aspira l'air à plein poumon. Pour l'instant, elle se sentait bien. C'était si facile de croire que Slanzar n'avait jamais existé, de même que Dral. Et que bientôt, Allen les rejoindrait. Ainsi tout irait à merveille. Elle se souvint de la joie qu'ils avaient ressentie quand Zaïbacher avait été vaincu. Gaïa avait retrouvé la paix. Elle prit son pendentif dans ses doigts et le contempla. Si elle ne l'avait pas, y aurait-il encore un danger pour Van et pour elle ? Un reflet rouge attira son attention. Le bijou brilla un instant et un rire raisonna à ses oreilles. Sadique, cruel. Hitomi cligna des yeux. Et apeurée se retourna brusquement. Personne. Un étrange sentiment la prit. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle regarda à droite. De la terrasse de sa chambre, l'on apercevait celle de Séréna. Hitomi hésita puis prit le chemin de la chambre de la jeune fille. 

Dral et Slanzar contemplèrent la ville de Pallas. Le moment était venu. 

« Folken ?

-Oui ?

-Tu connais ta mission ?

-Oui. Trouver la fille de la Lune des Illusions, et tuer Van Fanel », répliqua-t-il sans aucune émotion. Dral eut mal au cœur en écoutant Folken. Hypnotisé. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce que ce Slanzar lui avait fait. Le gamin d'avant était devenu un objet. Comme lui autrefois…

« Vas-y ! » Un nuage de poussière s'éleva pendant que le guymelef blanc s'envolait en direction de Pallas. 

« Un dragon qui part traquer sa proie…

-Le destin doit s'accomplir. Ils devaient mourir.

-De quel droit vous vous permettez de dire ça ?!!, s'emporta soudain Dral. 

-Tu veux bien les tuer, toi ?, rétorqua Slanzar.

-Oui… enfin pas tous ! Je n'ai qu'une personne à tuer ! Et j'en ai le droit ! » Slanzar le regarda. Un triste sourire éclaira son visage si fin. 

« Moi, j'en ai le devoir. »

La jeune fille s'affaissa à terre. Quelque chose la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle étouffa un cri de souffrance quand un mal de tête s'empara d'elle. Elle avait mal… peur. Une nouvelle douleur la fit plier en deux. Ses mains plaquées sur ses oreilles n'empêchait pas la voix de crier. De l'aide. Elle devait appeler de l'aide. Elle tenta de se mettre debout. Elle s'agrippa  à une table mais un choc la prit et violemment elle repoussa le vase qui se trouvait sur le meuble. Les éclats de verre brisé résonnèrent. 

« Allen !!! Pourquoi… tu n'es…pas là… ?…, gémit Séréna en se sentant partir, disparaître dans l'obscurité. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrire. Une silhouette s'approcha de lui. Elle semblait alarmée. Normal. Sa respiration était saccadée et il  gardait ses mains devant les yeux, de sorte que l'autre croit qu'il ne le voyait pas. Discrètement, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Et là, il le reconnut. 

Van eut à peine le temps de reculer, évitant le poing de son assaillant. Néanmoins il se retrouva coincé dans l'angle d'un mur. 

Pris au piège.

« On se retrouve, Van !, minauda l'ennemi aux yeux de braise. Tu me reconnais, non ?

-Comment es-tu revenu, Dilandau, l'interrogea le jeune homme essayant de gagner du temps.

-Quelle importante ! Ce qui compte, c'est que je vais te tuer !!! » Dilandau se jeta sur Van qui, bloqué, ne put éviter l'assaut. Les deux hommes roulèrent à terre, tentant de prendre le dessus l'un sur l'autre. Finalement, le gagnant fut le démon qui se mit à frapper Van de toutes ses forces. Aveuglé par sa colère, Dilandau ne remarqua pas qu'il desserrait son étreinte, laissant le champ libre à Van de l'atteindre. Ce dernier s'en aperçut mais hésita à s'en prendre à son ennemi. Même dans cet état, il était Séréna, la douce sœur d'Allen. Non, il ne pouvait pas la frapper, et pourtant… Il se prépara à lever son poing, mais son hésitation avait été trop grande. Déjà, Dilandau entourait de ses mains, le cou du prince. 

« Ne te débat pas, Van Fanel ! J'ai juré de t'anéantir ! Et tu vas mourir, ici !!! » Van chercha à repousser son adversaire, assis sur lui. Mais la haine de Dilandau décuplait sa force. Il ferma les yeux pensant très fort à Hitomi. Non, il ne devait pas abandonner ! Soudain, il sentit l'étreinte de Dilandau se relâcher. Reprenant son souffle, il regarda le garçon fou se redressait et marchait vers une autre personne. 

« Hitomi ! » Son cri jaillit de sa bouche, alors que Dilandau saisissait la jeune fille apeurée par le bras. Cette fois Van n'hésita pas. Dégainant son épée, il toucha l'épaule de celui qui était Séréna, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Profitant de son inadvertance, Hitomi se dégagea et courut se placer derrière Van. 

« Sale garce ! Je t'écraserai de mes mains ! « La sueur perlait sur son front et ses yeux flamboyaient de rare. Hitomi ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du sien. 

« Prends-ça. » Elle réalisa que son protecteur lui donnait son épée, la seule arme face à ce fou. 

« Non ! Et toi !

-Prends-la !, ordonna Van. 

-D'ac…cord » Dès qu'Hitomi eut la lame entre les mains, Van bascula de tout son poids sur Dilandau, dont l'épaule saignait toujours abondement. Il parvint à le maîtriser sur le sol. Mais d'un violent coup de coude dans le ventre, Dilandau réussit à libérer un bras et saisit à nouveau le cou de Van. A plat ventre, sa position l'empêchait toutefois d'avoir une prise plus resserrée mais lui permettait de gêner le jeune homme. 

Tout à coup une ombre se dressa au-dessus d'eux et assena à Dilandau, une frappe précise qui le laissa inconscient. Van s'écarta de lui et prit la main que Gadès lui tendait. 

« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

-De rien. Rien de casser ?, questionna le second d'Allen, qui la mine troublée, fixait le corps de l'ex-soldat de Zaïbacher. 

-Quelques bleus… » Van suspendit sa phrase en regardant Hitomi. La jeune fille tremblait, gardant serrée dans ses bras l'épée de Fanélia. L'effroi et la crainte se lisaient dans ses yeux. 

« Hitomi…

-Il a voulu te tuer…

-Hitomi.

-Il a voulu nous tuer… Il…

-Hitomi !

-Ca recommence !!! Je n'aurai pas dû revenir ici !

-Tais-toi ! » Doucement mais sûrement, Van étreignit le corps frissonnant de son amie choquée. Petit à petit, elle commença à se calmer et bientôt, il sentit qu'elle redevenait elle-même. 

« Ca va… Il ne te touchera plus…

-Pourquoi s'est-il réveillé ?

-Je ne sais pas encore… » Gadès agenouillé près de Dilandau appliqua un bandage de fortune sur sa blessure. Mais l'inquiétude le gagna quand il vit que le sang se déversait toujours.

« Vite ! Il faut qu'on le soigne ! Majesté, aidez-moi ! » Van s'approcha d'eux et à l'aide de Gadès souleva Dilandau. Soudain il y eut le flash : le dragon blanc jaillit devant lui, prêt à lui foncer dessus. Derrière la pluie de plumes noires, il entrevit la silhouette, la même, toujours indescriptible. Les voix d'Hitomi et de Gadès le tira de sa vision, tandis qu'au loin, une explosion retentissait, en plein centre de Pallas. L'épaisse fumée noire s'entrouvrit alors et un éclair éblouissant en émergea. Visant le palais dans lequel ils se trouvaient, le dragon prit son envol. Les trois amis regardaient, interdits, le guymelef d'Ispano qui de dirigeaient droit sur eux. Les vitres se fissurèrent quand il les frôla.

« C'est impossible !!!, s'écria Van.

-Van !, appela Hitomi quand il abandonna Dilandau pour se diriger vers les escaliers qui menaient à la terrasse du château. 

« Van, Hitomi ! », hurla à son tour Gadès, alors qu'elle se précipitait à son tour vers les marches.  Elle ne se retourna pas. Rapidement, elle gravit l'escalier et arriva au sommet des remparts. Le spectacle qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix.

Comme Van, elle se contentait de fixer le dragon qui planait au dessus d'eux… et son pilote.

« Escaflowne… 

-Folk…Folken… ? »


	6. Doutes

Titre : « Je ne te trahirai pas »

Disclaimer (pour une fois que j'y pense !) : Persos à Sunrise ! Sauf Dral et Slanzar ! Eh oui, j'en ai au moins deux sous mon contrôle exclusif !

Notes : Hum, avant tout, PARDON d'avoir été aussi longue ! Mais bon, le temps, l'inspiration, l'envie, la difficulté… ah ça a de quoi démoraliser ! J'essaierai à l'avenir d'être moins lente ! Bon, ce chap est pas très long, d'un point de vue chronologique puisqu'il couvre environ une heure de l'histoire ! Peut être que je le rallongerai, on verra… Mais il renseigne un peu plus sur les « méchants ». Ah oui, sorry pour les fautes d'orthographes aussi ! Je fais des efforts !

En tous cas, j'aimerai remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des mails d'encouragements ! Je vous promets que ça encourage beaucoup ! J'espère me montrer digne de notre confiance ! Un merci spécial à Lyne, pour son fanart de Dral ! Si vous avez des idées pour son design ou celui de Slanzar, n'hésitez pas ! Enfin, un autre gros merci à Lilith, ma bienfaitrice ! 

Sur ce bonne lecture et surtout JOYEUX NOEL !!!!!! Et BONNES  FETES A TOUS !!!!!

§§§

« Etait-ce bien réel ? Se pouvait-il que Folken soit là, devant nous ?Comment était-ce possible ? Qui aurait imaginé que cette vision s'offrirait à nous alors que… le frère de Van était mort ... »

**« Doutes »**

Folken fixa les deux jeunes gens se trouvant sur les remparts de Pallas. Il ne les connaissait pas, leurs visages n'étaient rien pour lui, cependant quelque chose en lui, lui soufflait qu'il les avait déjà rencontré, que leur destin était lié… Son regard s'attarda sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs et pendant un instant, il crût entrevoir l'image d'un enfant, lui souriant d'un air si confiant. Une image lointaine, brumeuse…

            Soudain, une voix résonna à ses oreilles coupant court à cette étrange vision. //Qu'attends-tu Folken ?Tue-le !//

Reprenant ses esprits, il resserra son étreinte sur les commandes d'Escaflowne. Il ne devait pas se poser de questions, ni hésiter. Il devait obéir à Slanzar. 

« Vaan !!! », s'écria Hitomi, alors que le guymelef d'Ispano fonçait dans sa direction. Van comprit qu'Escaflowne ne s'arrêterait pas. Il plongea désespérément sur sa droite, évitant de peu l'impact avec le dragon blanc, qui heurta violemment le sol, tandis que Van était projeté contre un pilier. Ce-dernier se redressa tout de suite, et courut vers le guymelef encore à terre. Folken encore sonné, repéra son ennemi et parvint à tirer sur un levier, transformant le dragon en un combattant. Van se protégea le visage du nuage de poussière soulevé par le guymelef quand celui-ci se redressa, et dégaina l'épée. Ses yeux le brûlaient, et il ne put empêcher son adversaire de le mettre à sa merci. Essoufflé, Folken arrêta son arme aiguisée à quelques mètres du jeune homme debout devant lui. Il pouvait le tuer, accomplir sa mission. Seulement, il y avait toujours cet écho en lui, lui murmurant de pas exécuter les ordres de Dral et de Slanzar. Van leva les yeux vers la lame hésitante, puis jeta un coup d'œil vers Hitomi, qui se tenait près de l'escalier donnant sur les remparts du palais. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il s'écarta de l'épée et s'élança vers la terrienne. 

« Vite, descends ! », lui ordonna-t-il. Il sentit tout à coup qu'une ombre se rapprochait de lui. Il lui fit face et vit Folken brandissant son glaive… 

De la colline, Dral et Slanzar distinguèrent tout à coup une lueur écarlate émanant du toit du château de Pallas. Slanzar fronça les sourcils et Dral n'eut pas besoin de lui demander si Van était encore en vie.

« Pourquoi ? », paniqua Folken en tentant en vain de faire bouger Escaflowne. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il plus ?! Il remarqua alors la lueur rouge qui émanait de son appareil. Une deuxième, bien que plus petite, mais tout autant lumineuse, scintilla devant lui. Il plissa les yeux,  contemplant la jeune fille qui portait le bijou étincelant. C'était elle ! Elle qui avait stoppé le bras s'Esacflowne.

Van, en sueur, se retourna vers Hitomi, dont le pendentif brillait en harmonie avec le cœur du dragon. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sur ses lèvres se dessinèrent un timide sourire. Elle avait réussi ! Elle l'avait immobilisé avant qu'il ne fasse du mal à celui qu'elle aimait tant. 

Soulagée, elle se précipita vers lui et posa son font front contre l'épaule de son amant, essayant tant bien que mal, de ne pas pleurer. Tout était allé si vite… Van la regarda et avant qu'il n'aie eu le temps de lui parler, le bruit du sas d'ouverture du guymelef rompit le silence. Folken sentit qu'une force invisible le poussait hors du cockpit, et il tomba durement sur le sol.

« Van, qu'est-ce que tu ?, l'interrogea Hitomi alors qu'il marchait d'un pas agressif vers le pilote. D'un geste précis, il pointa son épée sous le menton de cet étranger.

-Parle, qui es-tu ?! », lança le prince, d'un ton froid. Folken se contenta de lui jeter un regard vide.

« Tu vas répondre !, s'emporta Van, rapprochant son arme jusqu 'à effleurer la peau pâle de celui qui ressemblait à son frère. 

-Répond sinon, je te jure que… » Une main se posa sur la sienne de plus en plus tremblante, trahissant sa rage et sa nervosité. Hitomi secoua la tête sans dire un mot, et Van se rendit compte qu'il ne lui servait à rien de s'énerver contre « l'autre ». Il inspira une bouffée d'air et détourna son regard de Folken. Avisant le groupe de soldats qui venaient d'arriver, il leur fit signe d'emprisonner le pilote d'Escaflowne, puis il les suivit, sommant cinq gardes de veiller sur son guymelef. Il n'adressa pas la parole à Hitomi avant de redescendre, et celle-ci eut la sensation, qu'une plaie enfouie au plus profond de Van ne s'était jamais réellement refermée….

« Tu sais maintenant pourquoi la fille nous est indispensable, commenta Slanzar en s'éloignant de Dral. 

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne réclamais que la vie de Van Fanel. N'importe quelle arme de Gaïa suffirait !, répliqua instantanément l'homme, d'un ton acide.

-Vraiment ? Et moi, je t'ai déjà dit que ton destin ne te permettrait jamais de le tuer de cette manière. Non, il doit mourir de la main d'Escaflowne…

-C'est pour ça qu'es né Folken ? Que tu as ramené la fille de la Lune maudite ici ?! Juste pour qu'Escaflowne l'achève ?! 

-En partie. 

-C'est quoi le reste ?!

-Aucune importance. 

-Non, je veux savoir !

-Te venger du meurtrier de la personne qui comptait le plus pour toi ne te suffit donc pas ?

-Si ! Seulement je n'approuve pas la façon dont tu joues avec Folken. Pas plus que celle dont tu diriges les moindres actions de l'entourage de Fanel. Il n'y aura qu'une victime ! 

-Peut être pas », rétorqua Slanzar défiant le regard ardent de Dral. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Dral ne pouvait empêcher le tourbillon de questions de chuchoter dans sa tête. Il doutait de Lacour. Son désir de vengeance envers Van, l'avait aveugler au point qu'il avait tout accepté jusque là, sans remarquer l'aura malsaine entourant chaque geste de Slanzar. D'ailleurs que savait-il de lui ? Rien. Rien si ce n'est qu'il souhaitait la mort de Van, tout comme lui….

Et qu'il était puissant… Par conséquent s'opposer à lui dans ses conditions ne servirait à rien. Pour l'heure, il devrait se contenter d'attendre, de jouer le jeu…

« Très bien. Excuse-moi. Que faisons-nous, puisque tout fonctionne à merveille ? » Slanzar lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux. Toutefois, son visage reprit son masque impénétrable. 

« Je vais m'absenter un moment. Toi, occupe-toi de l'enfant et surveille Folken.

-Si tu juges nécessaire de s'intéresser à ce gosse.

-Je ne t'ai pas tout raconter au sujet de Van Fanel et de Allen Schézar. 

-Dans ce cas, j'apprendrai par moi même. »

            Dral attendit calmement que Slanzar disparaisse dans une colonne de lumière. Il ne lui  restait plus qu'à obtempérer et partir chercher le gamin. Il étouffa un juron, et regagna son guymelef. Il rejoindrait ses hommes et ils se mettraient en route.

Dans quel piège s'était-il donc enfermé ? Avec qui avait-il signé un pacte ? Tant d'incertitudes. Au moins, savait-il pour qui il faisait tout ça. 

« Djadjuka… » En trois ans, la souffrance, que provoquait son absence ne s'était pas estompée une seule fois. Il avait attendu patiemment que le moment où il tuerait le meurtrier de l'être qui avait compté le plus pour lui. Alors fallait-il abandonner si près du but ? Ou continuer au prix de quelques vies innocentes ? Il ne sentait pas capable de choisir une voie plus que l'autre. Pourtant, il dirigea son guymelef vers l'Est…vers Flied…

            Le vaisseau de Dryden atterrit dans l'aérodrome de la citée de Pallas. Dès qu'il fut complètement immobile, Allen sortit du navire et embrassa les alentours du regard. Décidément, cette ville serait toujours unique à ses yeux. Son regard s'attarda sur l'océan, et les souvenirs se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Marlène… tout le ramenait à évoquer son nom… Quel idiot ! Même si il en était conscient, elle demeurerait à jamais sa faiblesse cachée, qu'il ne pourrait combler. Malgré l'attention de Mirana et de sa petite sœur… Que faisaient-elles en ce moment, alors qu'elles le croyaient mort ? Et Van ? Gadès ?

            Soudain, une violente explosion retentit, suivie des cris apeurés de la foule. Le chevalier céleste repéra le lieu de l'incendie, et un éclair blanc jaillit tout à coup de la fumée noire. 

« Escaflowne ! » Il ne quitta pas des yeux le dragon mythique, volant en direction du château. Sans perdre un instant, il s'élança vers un cheval attaché non loin, et prit le chemin de la résidence des Aston, à vive allure. Dryden le suivit du regard, une expression sérieuse et pensive occupant ses traits. 

Gadès déposa doucement le corps de Dilandau sur le lit du cachot. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière et il y faisait très humide. Mais en attendant, il n'avait guère d'autres choix. Quand il se réveillerait, ce démon deviendrait alors incontrôlable. Les barreaux seraient alors plus qu'utiles. 

Il s'empara de chaînes, et lia les pieds et mains du garçon évanoui, tout en prenant garde de ne pas aggraver sa blessure à l'épaule. Enfin, il abandonna  à regret celui qui avait repris le contrôle de Séréna, au soin du médecin et de deux gardiens, et il partit retrouver le roi de Fanélia et la jeune fille de la Lune des Illusions.

Les poings de Mirana se crispèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut le visage fin et noble du frère de Van. Lui ne sembla pas la remarquer. La princesse laissa passer les gardes et leur prisonnier, et remarque la présence de Van, descendant lentement les marches de l'escalier. Elle fut attristée par le regard vide et dur qu'avait le prince de Fanélia. Même ses plaies sur son corps ne paraissaient le gêner. Il la fixa un instant, et après lui avoir indiqué d'un signe de la tête, la terrasse, emboîta le pas à ceux de son frère. 

La jeune femme hésita, puis finit par emprunter l'escalier, s'inquiétant pour Hitomi, restée seule sur les remparts…

La colonne de lumière le déposa dans la forêt, bordant le temple. Il se rapprocha en silence du sentier y menant, et se tint cacher derrière un arbre. Des bruits de pas lui parvenaient maintenant distinctement. Ils passèrent devant lui puis, continuèrent leur ascension. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Slanzar observa encore un peu, l'adolescente aux cheveux prunes et l'homme à ses côtés… Oui, c'étaient bien eux…

A suivre…

Une review ? Un commentaire ? ^_^


	7. Sur la Lune des Illusions, de la tragédi...

Série : Escaflowne

Titre : Je ne te trahirai pas

Disclaimer : Persos à Sunrise, sauf Dral et Slanzar. 

Notes :  Bonjour ! Que dire sinon que j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre ! Vous avez dû vous en rendre compte ! ^__^ en tout cas, je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour votre patience et attente ! Un gros merci à Jaligny et à Kiwi.dieu ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira et qu'elle continuera de coller à la série ! Et comme d'habitude, un gros bisous à Lilith et à Naëlle !

            Dans ce chapitre, les fans de V/A vont apprécier… 

            Le prochain chap arrivera bientôt j'espère… Mais pas avant juillet, exam oblige…T_T 

            Je vous laisse lire, et si vous avez un avis…                  

                                                                                  A bientôt !

@

****

**« Sur la Lune des Illusions, de la tragédie au miracle »**

            Les portes du Grand Hall s'ouvrire avec fracas, laissant place au chevalier céleste, vêtu d'une cape. Les témoins de cette entrée pour le moins inhabituelle suivirent du regard Allen qui sans hésiter prit la direction des remparts. 

@

            Yukari et Amano s'arrêtèrent devant le temple et restèrent quelques instants immobiles et silencieux. Leur prière terminée, Amano prit la main de son amie en souriant gentiment, puis tous deux rebroussèrent chemin vers l'escalier qui menait au lieu sain. Soudain, Yukari tressaillit tandis qu'Amano venait de distinguer l'homme qui se tenait devant eux, à contre-jour.

@

            Avec stupeur, Gades observa les gardes menant Folken Fanel au cachot. Cet homme était pourtant mort ?! Alors par quel prodige pouvait-il se trouver ici ? Apercevant le roi de Fanélia, il retira de son visage toute trace de surprise, et reprit un visage impassible. 

« Je me suis occupée de Séré… enfin de Dilandau.

-Bien. Merci Gades. Occupe-toi d'elle, répondit Van en continuant son chemin. La sœur d'Allen redevenue Dilandau…Il était reconnaissant envers Gades pour son aide précieuse. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux pourquoi le chevalier céleste avait mis toute sa confiance en lui. D'autant que pour l'heure, il avait tant d'autres soucis… Dral, Slanzar… Folken… Hitomi…

-A vos ordres. » fit le second en suivant du regard le prince. L'expression de ce-dernier le fit soupirer. Combien de fois l'avait-il lue sur le visage du commandant…

@

            La fumée de l'incendie provoquée par Escaflowne commençait à s'estomper. Hitomi s'assit pensivement sur les bords de la terrasse, tout en contemplant Pallas. Le guymelef ailé les avait attaqués… et avec à son bord Folken… un ange… Le rêve. C'était bien le rêve qui la troublait depuis des nuits. Et Folken était vivant… Un étau se resserra sur son cœur. Les peurs du passé remontaient en elle. La souffrance de Van qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait ordonné qu'on emprisonne cet homme. Une souffrance intolérable. Elle n'aurait pas dû rentrer. Jamais… Mais Slanzar ! Il était peut être lié à cette attaque…

            Tout à coup, une migraine s'empara de la terrienne. Une image furtive glissa sous ses yeux. Deux silhouettes familières, et un individu. Elle se concentra pour apercevoir plus précisément le visage des jeunes gens, tout en sachant déjà au plus profond d'elle même, qui ils étaient. _« Yukari, Amano… »_

@

« Vous, vous êtes… », bégaya Yu en se rapprochant d'Amano. 

-Tu te souviens de moi ? 

-Vous étiez au stade lors de la dernière compétition.

-Exact, répliqua Lacour en s'approchant d'elle. 

-Qui êtes-vous ?, s'enquit Amano en reculant avec Yu, et en s'interrogeant sur les vêtements étranges de l'individu. 

-Ce n'est pas important. Disons, que je suis une connaissance de votre amie Hitomi. » A ces mots, le couple sursauta et ils sentirent alors que cet homme représentait un danger pour eux. Slanzar sortit lentement son épée de son fourreau. Il était trop loin de Gaïa, il lui faudrait donc s'occuper directement des deux jeunes gens. Sa chance et son destin trouveraient le moyen de les atteindre. Amano poussa rapidement celle qu'il aimait, puis se jeta sur Slanzar, tentant de lui arracher son arme. Mais ce-dernier se déporta sur le côté, et d'un geste précis entailla le flanc du terrien, tandis que Yukari hurlait. Slanzar gardait son regard impassible, et se dirigea vers elle. 

« Nooonn ! » Un cri d'effroi l'arrêta, alors qu'une gerbe de lumière apparaissait derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement et fit face à une jeune fille, qui émergea de la colonne. 

«Hi…Hitomi ?! », murmura Yukari en sentant venir les larmes à ses yeux. 

« Slanzar, laissez-les ! Laissez-les tranquilles ! » Il l'a fixa un instant sans rien dire, pendant que Yukari se précipitait vers Amano à terre. Tout à coup il brandit son épée en direction d'Hitomi. 

@

            Tout en montant les escaliers, Mirana sentait son angoisse augmenter. Serena était redevenu cet, cet homme. Etait-ce dû à la disparition d'Allen ? Allen… Etait-il seulement vivant ? Et si oui, comment réagirait-il à la vue d'Hitomi… La princesse secoua la tête. Pour le moment, elle devait essayer de ne pas y penser. Elle inspira profondément et gagna enfin le sommet du palais. Elle congédia les gardes chargés de rester auprès d'Escaflowne, puis s'avança vers les créneaux des remparts, où elle resta interdite. 

« Hitomi ! », s'écria-t-elle alors en accourant vers la jeune fille, qui gisait sur le sol, évanouie. Répond ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ! » Elle prit la main de la terrienne et tata son pouls. Elle sentit sa propre main tremblait tandis qu'elle écoutait les battements du cœur de son amie diminuer lentement. 

@

« Hitomi ! » Aucune douleur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux d'Amano et de Yu stupéfaits. Elle regarda ses bras. Rien aucune blessure. Pourtant, Slanzar aurait dû la transpercer…

« Impressionnant, fit celui-ci. 

-Je… ne comprends pas…

-Sans même t'en rendre compte, tu as projeté ton esprit sur la Lune des Illusions. Ton corps est sur Gaïa, mais ta conscience se trouve bien ici. Ton pouvoir ne cesse de croître, prêtresse. Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé, termina-t-il plus pour lui que pour les jeunes terriens. 

-Pourquoi les attaques-tu ? Ils ne t'ont rien faits ! Ils n'ont rien à voir avec Gaïa !, protesta Hitomi en montrant Amano et Yu de la main. 

-Tu en es si sûre ? Pourtant, ils ont bien un lien qui les lie à Gaïa. Sinon, je ne serai pas là, crois-moi. 

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je suis désolé. » Hitomi sentit une vague de tristesse émanait de cet homme. Il ne semblait pas agressif. La mélancolie paraissait l'habiter, de même qu'une certaine détermination. 

            Brusquement, Slanzar courut vers Yukari, l'arme prête à tuer. La jeune fille apeurée recula précipitamment. 

« Tu n'aurais finalement pas dû venir, et te mêler de ça Hitomi ! Parce que maintenant… » Le pendentif atlante émit soudain une intense lueur, aveuglant à moitié la jeune fille. Avant même que l'épée de Slanzar la touche, Yukari sentit le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Et sous les yeux horrifiés d'Hitomi et de Amano, elle tomba en arrière, roulant le long des marches de l'escalier menant au temple. Slanzar suivit du regard le corps de l'étudiante dévalait les marches pour s'arrêter quelques mètres plus bas.

« Yukari !!!, hurla Amano fou de douleur, en tentant de se relever malgré sa plaie béante.  

- Yu… », gémit Hitomi, choquée par ce qui venait de se passer, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'éviter. Slanzar jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme. Il perdait de plus en plus de sang. Et sa blessure était située de telle sorte que si on le soignait pas… Il ferma les yeux en souriant amèrement. Il en avait fini sur la Lune des Illusions… ou plutôt sur la Terre…

@

            Un frisson parcourut soudainement Van. L'atmosphère des cachots tait certes fraîche mais il ne parvenait pas à calmer ses tremblements. Le regard peinée d'Hitomi lui revenait constamment en mémoire. Cependant, il ne voulait pas le voir. Il savait qu'elle lui affirmerait que l'homme qui se trouvait actuellement dans la cellule où il s'apprêtait à rentrer, était bien son frère, Folken. La voix de la jeune fille résonnait à ses oreilles comme un appel. Non ! Non, il devait se fermer à elle. Et se confronter à cet imposteur. 

            D'un geste, il ordonna à un garde d'ouvrir la porte de la prison. Le soldat s'exécuta puis s'effaça pour laisser passer le roi de Fanélia. 

@

            Il ne restait que quelques mètres à parcourir à Allen pour atteindre l'escalier menant au toit du château. Pourquoi Escaflowne se trouvait-il en Astria ? Etait-ce Van ? Etait-il rentré ? Il allait accéléré l'allure quand au détour d'un corridor, il remarqua une noble silhouette, devant une fenêtre. 

« Princesse Elise ? » La jeune femme tressaillit. Lentement, elle se détourna de sa contemplation des jardins, pour faire face au visiteur. 

« Allen…, chuchota-t-elle en crispant ses mains devant elle. Tu es vivant…

-Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répliqua-t-il en venant lui baiser la main. 

-Dieu soit loué, remercia-t-elle d'une voix soulagée. Malheureusement, j'ai peur que tu ne reviennes pas en de très bonnes circonstances…

-Que s'est-il passé ? Ma sœur va bien ? J'ai vu le guymelef du roi de Fanélia sur les remparts. 

-Ils sont bien là. S'il te plait, viens Allen. Je dois t'informer de plusieurs choses. », dit-elle, la mine grave. Allen esquissa un pas pour la suivre, mais subitement se retint. Il voulait voir Serena, Van, Gades, savoir ce qui s'était passé depuis son absence. Néanmoins, quelque chose lui disait de ne pas suivre la princesse même si cela impliquait d'attendre pour retrouver sa petite sœur et les autres. Cette impression étrange le guidait dans l'autre direction. Celle du toit du palais. 

« Pardonnez-moi, mais je dois me rendre sur les remparts. 

-Allen ?

-Je dois aller voir. 

-Quoi donc ? Il n'y a personne là-haut, répondit sombrement Elise, écartant cette fille de son esprit. 

-excusez-moi », lança le chevalier céleste en reprenant la direction de l'escalier. Elise le regarda s'éloigner. Son comportement avait déjà changé. Quant à elle, elle n'avait pas osée lui parler de Serena, ni de Mirana. De tout façon, un appel semblait surpasser toutes les préoccupations d'Allen…

@

Assis su la paille qui tapissait le sol de la cellule, Folken rêvassait. Il s'était fait piégé. Il n'avait pas accompli sa mission. Dral et Slanzar devaient être en colère contre lui. Il leur devait tant. Ils étaient les seuls à qui ils pouvaient parler. Les hommes de Dral le regardait toujours avec une certaine abjection, méfiance. Et il en ignorait la cause. Il regarda ses mains, puis les porta à son visage. Cette machine, cette lumière… Avant cela, il avait un corps d'enfant… Et maintenant, celui d'un adulte. Il lui manquait l'adolescence. Pourtant, cela ne le touchait pas. C'était comme si ce passage de la vie ne le concernait pas…

Tout à coup, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit, laissant place à un homme. Folken se redressa et d'un regard paisible, plongea dans celui à l'air agressif de l'homme qu'il avait cherché à tuer quelques instants plus tôt.

            Van observa en silence celui qui ressemblait à son frère. Les mêmes cheveux, ces yeux si doux… Et si…

« Qui es-tu ? », questionna le prince d'un ton dur. Folken ne dit rien, tout en continuant de dévisager Van. Plus il le regardait, plus une image s'imposait à lui…

_« Grand frère !!! Tu me racontes une histoire ? » Un petit garçon le suivait inlassablement, attendant qu'il cède. _

_« Je ne peux pas. Papa m'attend pour m'entraîner. _

_-Mais tu l'as déjà fait ce matin, Folken ! _

_-Essaie de comprendre. _

_-Non !_

_-Petit frère…_

_-Non ! T'es pas gentil ! Tu n'es plu mon frère ! »_

_« Quoi ? », s'écria Folken en se retrouvant alors face à Van Fanel. _

_« Tais-toi ! Tu n'es plus mon frère !!! »_

« Tu n'es… plus mon frère », murmura Folken sans même s'en rendre compte. Van sentit malgré lui sa colère monter. La vue de cet homme l'insupportait. Car ce ne pouvait être _lui _!!!

« Ca suffit !, s'emporta le roi de Fanélia en plaquant violemment Folken contre le mur. Qui es-tu ?! Réponds moi ! 

-Je ne le sais pas moi même, riposta l'autre jeune homme en détourant son visage de celui de Van. 

-Si tu le sais !

-Non… 

-Tu étais aux commandes d'Escaflowne ! Tu ne peux pas ignorer…

-Je sais juste mon nom, coupa Folken en se débattant. 

-Je ne veux pas l'entendre !, cria Van, aveuglé par son désespoir et sa colère. 

-Je m'appelle…

-Non !! Tais-toi ! 

-Mon nom est…, continua le plus âgé, habité par la certitude qu'il devait le lui dire. 

-Non !

-Folken. 

-Non !!!!! » 

@

            Amano était couché sur le sol. Un voile brumeux obscurcissait sa vision. Yukari. Non, ce n'était pas possible… Une gerbe de lumière apparut encore, et cet individu qui venait de… qui était responsable, disparut, les laissant lui et Hitomi, désemparés. 

            La jeune fille entendit un gémissement. Elle porta la main à ses lèvres en se rendant compte qu'Amano venait de s'évanouir. Elle se sentait seule. Ses yeux vitreux refusaient de voir la réalité. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi…

@

            Le sang de Mirana se glaça. Le temps entre chaque battement du cœur d'Hitomi ne cessait de croître. Elle déboutonna la chemise d'Hitomi. Elle devait être prête au cas où… Le souvenir de la dernière crise de la terrienne lui revint en mémoire. Elle était restée impuissante. Heureusement Merle les avaient sauvés, elle et Van. 

« Mon Dieu, s'il vous plait… », pria-t-elle. 

            Soudain, un bruit de pas lui parvint. Son cœur se serra. Elle voulut se retourner, s'assurer que c'était _lui_ mais le courage lui manqua. Néanmoins en entendant le son de sa voix, elle n'eut plus aucun doute. _« Allen… »_

« Mirana… » La phrase d'Allen se termina par un murmure, alors qu'il apercevait le visage de la jeune fille inconsciente, près de la princesse d'Astria. 

« Hitomi… » Le ton surpris mais si doux qui transparut dans la voix du chevalier fit mal à la jeune femme. Allen lui, remarqua la pâleur du visage de la fille de Lune des Illusions. Il s'élança vers elle, et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. 

« Mirana que se passe-t-il ?! 

-Je…je ne sais pas. Mais son cœur… » Allen comprit et reporta son attention sur celle qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir. Non, il ne voulait pas la perdre maintenant ! Il devait la ramener. Mais comment ? Il n'était pas Van. Pourtant il fallait tenter quelque chose. 

            Il avisa tout à coup la pierre rouge au cou d'Hitomi. 

« Allen souviens-toi : Le pouvoir des Atlantes… Celui qui exauce les vœux et prières. A travers le temps et l'espace… Celui que j'ai tant cherché et pour qui j'ai tout sacrifié… »

            Sans hésiter, le chevalier s'empara du bijou et ferma les yeux. 

@

« Van ! » Le cri d'Hitomi résonna aux alentours du temple. Van… Elle en avait désespérément besoin… Ele voulait se réfugier dans ses bras, se sentir en sécurité auprès de lui. Plus que tout, elle voulait fuir cet endroit. Yukari, Amano…Non… 

« Vaaan !!! »

            A cet instant même surgit une autre colonne de lumière. A travers ses larmes, elle distingua une ombre qui se rapprochait d'elle. 

« Van… », pensa-t-elle. Son expression remplie d'espoir, se chargea de surprise et c'est d'une voix troublée qu'elle reconnut celui qui venait la chercher. 

« Allen… » Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du chevalier céleste. 

« Hitomi ! », s'écria-t-il en lui tendant la main. La jeune fille après une seconde d'hésitation, la saisit, et Allen l'attira contre lui, pendant que la gerbe de lumière les emportait sur Gaïa. 

@

La luminosité qui se dégageait du pendentif d'Hitomi s'estompa. Mirana sentit avec soulagement qu'Allen revenait à lui. Le jeune homme releva la tête, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Il se redressa et se pencha vers Hitomi, dont la poitrine se soulevait désormais régulièrement. Mirana et lui soupirèrent de soulagement. Doucement, il la souleva de terre et aidé par la princesse, il la recouvrit de sa cape. Avant de quitter les toits, il se permit quelques secondes pour contempler son précieux fardeau endormi. Il était revenu à temps pour elle. Il savait maintenant ce qui l'avait poussé à se rendre rapidement ici…

@

            La nuit tombait lorsque Dral et ses hommes se posèrent non loin de Flied. Ils embrassèrent du regard le palais et ses environs. De son guymelef, Dral repéra une silhouette dans les jardins. Cid du duché de Flied… Ou plutôt, Cid Schézar…

«A ta place, je veillerai mieux sur mon fils, Allen… »

A suivre…

Vous avez aimé ? Je l'avoue, mon cœur balance entre Van et Allen… et vous ? 

@ + ! Minako


	8. Les tourments de leurs âmes

Série : Escaflowne

Titre : Je ne te trahirai pas

Disclaimer : Persos à Sunrise, sauf Dral et Slanzar.

Notes : Salut à tous ! Voilà une éternité que je n'avais pas touché cette fic, mais la revoilà. Je tiens énormément à cette fic sur Escaflowne. Aussi j'espère qu'elle vous plaît (ou vous plaira). Ce chapitre est assez noir, mais il fallait régler les évènements laissés en suspens dans le précédent chapitre. Toutefois tout est pratiquement établi, la romance peut commencer à s'affirmer.

Je m'excuse auprès de ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé un mail. Mais je ne me suis pas beaucoup investi du côté d'internet récemment. Cela dit, je vous remercie beaucoup.

Reviews :

Sally : Je suis contente que tu aimes. J'espère que ça te plaira encore cette fois-ci.

Clémence : Merci pour ton encouragement. J'aime beaucoup ton point de vue qui ressemble donc au mien. Mais, le mystère reste pour Allen… Tant de femmes qui gravitent autour de lui.

Marilla-chan : Voilà la suite !

Shina : Idem. ;

123 : Merci pour les encouragements.

Sujet Allen/Van : Van a largement la majorité auprès des fan(e)s d'Esca. Pour de nombreuses raisons. Je l'aime beaucoup mais Allen m'a énormément plu aussi. Aussi a-t-il un rôle important dans ma fic. Mais pas de panique, Van reste le héros par excellence.

Bonne lecture !

**Les tourments de leurs âmes**

La nuit tombait sur Astria, enveloppant la majestueuse citée d'un voile sombre et inquiétant. Une silhouette se dessina à la fenêtre d'une des plus grandes chambres du palais royal. L'air était devenu bien frais aussi, Merle entreprit de tirer les lourds rideaux de velours pourpres. Mais soudain elle se ravisa. Même si elle était voilée par cette toile de nuages noirs, la Lune des Illusions se dessinait vaguement dans le ciel sans étoiles. Peut être que sa présence aiderait Hitomi à se remettre vite sur pieds, se dit la jeune chatte bien que sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas ça qui changerait les choses. Silencieusement, Merle alluma les chandelles qui entouraient le lit à baldaquins dans lequel dormait Hitomi. Puis, après avoir vérifié qu'il restait assez de bûches près de la cheminée, elle reprit place aux côtés de la jeune fille.

Cela faisait 2 jours consécutifs qu'Hitomi n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Sommeillant paisiblement, tantôt se débattant comme en proie à un terrible cauchemar. Pour l'heure, elle ne semblait pas tourmentée, et Merle contempla d'un air pensif la terrienne qui se reposait devant elle. Elle avait changé, c'était une évidence. Il ne restait plus que quelques traces du garçon manqué qui était apparu sur Gaïa il y a 3 ans. Hitomi avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'avait rendue plus féminine, plus mature. Le regard de Merle dériva alors vers la poitrine et la silhouette de la jeune fille. Et une pointe d'envie naquit quand elle observa sa propre poitrine. Hitomi n'avait certes rien de la beauté parfaite de Mirana, mais elle avait du charme. Et elle ressemblait à une femme. Ce qui n'était pas encore son cas, pensa Merle. Elle avait grandi elle aussi, elle le savait. Tout le monde le lui disait. Mais malgré tout, on la considérait encore comme une gamine. Pas comme une adulte. Personne ne se doutait qu'elle appréciait les commentaires flatteurs que lui adressaient gentiment Allen, Gades et Van pour la taquiner. Bien sûr pour eux, ce n'était qu'une petite plaisanterie. Mais pour elle c'était tout autre chose. Quelque chose qui réveillait en elle le besoin de se sentir courtisée, admirée, aimée. Une envie qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle désirait ardemment voir dans les yeux de Van, cette lueur qui avait brillé plus d'une fois à la vue d'Hitomi. La même qui avait scintillé dans ceux d'Allen quand il avait déposé la jeune fille évanouie sur ce lit, et était resté là un instant sans rien faire d'autres que la regarder respirer.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre la tira de sa rêverie, et elle tourna brusquement la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante. Mirana lui sourit, puis referma doucement la porte derrière elle. La princesse interrogea Merle d'un regard mais celle-ci secoua la tête. En soupirant, Mirana tira une chaise et s'assit à son tour à côté du lit de la convalescente.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, dit Mirana en posant sa main sur celle de Merle.

-Non, ça va. Je tiens le coup. Et puis j'ai promis à Van de veiller sur Hitomi quand il serait absent.

-Je vois. Alors peut être voudras-tu manger un peu, proposa la princesse en tendant un fruit juteux à son amie, qui après un moment d'hésitation, l'accepta. Tu es comme Van, tu sais ? Il n'a presque rien mangé au cours des derniers repas.

-Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Tu as beaucoup mangé, toi, lâcha sa compagne en portant délicatement un morceau de fruit à ses lèvres. C'est le retour d'Allen qui te fait cet effet ? »

Mirana se raidit. Bien entendu, Merle avait juste voulu la taquiner. Mais ses paroles l'avaient rendue très mal à l'aise.

« Sans doute, concéda lentement la princesse d'Astria.

-Ils sont toujours en train de parler de Folken, demanda Merle.

-Oui. Mais tu sais, nous ne pouvons pas être sûr que…

-Que c'est bien Folken, la coupa Merle. Et bien, moi j'en suis sûre !

-Mais Merle…

-Je n'ai peut être pas les pouvoirs d'Hitomi, mais je le sens. J'ai grandi auprès de Maître Van, mais aussi auprès de Maître Folken. Même s'il n'était pas souvent là, il était toujours très gentil. Je sais que c'est lui. Et Van le sait aussi.

-Mais dans ce cas, comment… »

Mirana et Merle se tournèrent alors d'un même mouvement vers le lit, d'où s'était échappé un gémissement. Et puis, retenant leur souffle, elles virent Hitomi fronçait les sourcis, puis ouvrir péniblement les yeux.

_Il y a 2 jours…_

«Dépose-là ici, ordonna Mirana, en relevant les couvertures du lit, et en s'écartant pour laisser Allen poser délicatement Hitomi. Elle a un peu de fièvre, mais ça va aller. Son pouls est plus régulier, déclara la jeune femme avec soulagement.

-Tant mieux », soupira Allen en se décontractant enfin.

Mirana sourit puis s'écarta du lit pour faire face au jeune homme.

« … Allen, maintenant tu peux me le dire. Où étais-tu ? Tu avais disparu, j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! s'écria Mirana tout à coup en se rapprochant du chevalier. Les autres croyaient… j'avais peur que tu sois mort ! Que tu ne reviennes plus !

-Mirana…

-Je me suis tant inquiétée, tant. J'ai eu si peur, reprit la jeune femme. Nous avons retrouvé ton fourreau couvert de sang, alors je me suis dit que peut être…

-Mirana, murmura doucement Allen en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire. Tout va bien. Je suis revenu. Je suis là. »

Mais les larmes de Mirana ne cessèrent pas de glisser sur ses joues. Non, il n'était pas là. Il avait beau la tenir dans ses bras, la serrer contre son cœur, il était ailleurs. Déjà si loin d'elle… Et elle aurait beau s'agripper à lui de toutes ses forces, rien n'y ferait.

Sur le pas de la porte, appuyée contre le mur, de sorte que ni Allen, ni Mirana ne puissent la voir, Merle écoutait leur discussion. Les épier la rendait mal à l'aise, mais quelque chose de plus fort effaçait ce manquement à la morale. Même si elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle restait là à les espionner sans rien dire. Puis, elle respira un bon coup, et se décida à se faire entendre.

« Allen ! »

Une voix tremblante fit sursauter le couple. Merle se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce.

«Comment as-tu fait pour nous retrouver ? Où es-tu passé ? Et… » Merle remarqua alors la jeune fille qui était allongée sur le lit. Et elle eut soudainement honte de sa conduite. Au lieu d'écouter aux portes, elle aurait mieux fait de s'inquiéter pour son amie.

«Hitomi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'inquiéta la chatte en accourant auprès de la jeune fille endormie.

-Il y a eu…. un incident, répondit Allen, en se remémorant ce qu'il venait de se produire. Mais elle va bien pour l'instant. Va chercher Van, vite ! » Merle acquiesça et détalla vers la porte.

Mirana hésita. Pour elle aussi, les derniers évènements n'avaient pas été des plus heureux. Cet homme aux traits de Folken. Et Serena qui… Elle savait qu'Allen l'apprendrait bien assez tôt. Mais elle savait aussi que cette nouvelle serait douloureuse pour cet homme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout.

Van referma brutalement la porte du cachot, et s'y adossa. Non, cet homme ne pouvait pas être Folken, il ne pouvait pas. Folken était mort. Et cet homme osait porter son nom, et arborer ce même visage. Au détail près, que ce n'était pas celui du Folken tourmenté qui avait finalement trahi Zaibacher et Dunkirk. Non, c'était celui de son grand-frère. Le jeune homme qui avait veillé sur Van avec leur mère, à Fanélia, il y avait de cela si longtemps à présent. Et ça n'en rendait que plus cruelle la situation.

Il sentait la rage bouillir en lui, mais aussi la douleur. La douleur de l'enfant qui avait tant aimé son frère, sa seule famille restante. Nier ne servirait sans doute à rien. La vérité était que quelque chose l'avait profondément troublé durant son face-à-face avec cet homme.

« Van ! Maître Van ! résonna une voix paniquée.

-Merle ?

-Vite, c'est Hitomi ! Viens ! lança-t-elle, en lui prenant la main. Il faut que tu me suives vite ! »

Un idiot, voilà ce qu'il était, pensa le jeune prince en gravissant à toute allure les marches. Il l'avait senti. Il avait entendu _son_ appel. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Alors qu'il avait promis de la protéger. Il avait préféré décharger sa colère sur cet homme pour se sentir un peu mieux. Il avait délibérément ignoré l'angoisse dans laquelle il avait laissé la jeune fille. Et maintenant…

Il ouvrit violement la porte, mais s'arrêta un instant, à la vue d'Allen. Tous deux se regardèrent ; puis Van alla s'agenouilla auprès d'Hitomi, et lui prit la main.

« Pardon », murmura-t-il à son oreille. Si bas, que même Allen, Mirana et Merle ne l'entendirent pas. «Pardon » Il resta là un moment sans rien ajouter, et sans quitter des yeux sa bien-aimée, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne faisait que dormir. Juste le temps de se calmer. Puis il se redressa, et se tourna vers Allen.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir vivant.

-Moi aussi, répondit Allen en esquissant un pâle sourire. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

-Je le crois aussi, répliqua Van un sourire tout aussi faible sur les lèvres, qui fut vite remplacé par une lueur d'inquiétude. Comment est-ce arrivé, s'enquit-il en désignant Hitomi endormie.

-Quand je suis montée sur les remparts, elle était déjà inconsciente, dit Mirana. Et son cœur… son pouls était irrégulier. Et après… je ne sais pas… ».

Elle émit une hésitation et regarda Allen. Celui-ci hésita à son tour puis enchaîna :

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais j'ai pris son pendentif, et là c'est comme si j'avais eu une vision. Il y avait deux autres personnes blessées. Et un autre homme. J'ai aperçu Hitomi, et je… j'ai pu la ramener, conclut rapidement Allen. Mais je crois que ce n'était pas sur Gaïa… »

Et l'espace d'un instant, Van entrevit la scène sous ses yeux. Il vit l'homme dont parlait Allen. Slanzar. C'était lui, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il le savait.

« Mais comment as-tu su qu'elles étaient sur le toit, demanda Merle.

-Je ne sais pas… c'était comme un appel... » répondit pensivement Allen. Van tressaillit, et serra les poings. Alors lui aussi l'avait senti ? Ou bien était-ce une simple coïncidence… Non, Allen avait entendu l'appel. Mais lui, n'avait pas tourné le dos. Il avait suivi l'appel à l'aide d'Hitomi. Et c'est qui l'avait sauvé. Van sentit alors un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis bien longtemps, germer en lui : de la jalousie.

_Retour au présent…_

Le guymelef de Dral se posa sur le sol poussiéreux de l'ancienne capitale de Zaïbacher. La ville avait été laissée à l'abandon, comme un tombeau ouvert, où régnait une odeur pestilantielle. Après la fin de la guerre et la chute de l'empire, cette cité avait été désertée par ses habitants qui étaient partis se réfugiaient sous des cieux plus cléments. Dral sauta à terre, et aida le jeune garçon qui l'accompagnait à descendre à son tour. Ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée à cause des liens qui entravaient ses mains. Abandonnant ses hommes, il força le garçon aux cheveux blonds à le suivre dans les profondeurs de la forteresse.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé ? Qui êtes-vous ? questionna Cid une énième fois.

-Silence ! aboya Dral. Avance et tais-toi.

-Vous êtes un ancien soldat de Zaïbacher ? Vous êtes là pour des raisons politiques ? Si c'est le cas…

-Que ferais-tu ? le coupa Dral en lui lançant un regard narquois.

-Moi rien. Tout comme mon pays. Il ne céderait à aucun chantage, affirma avec fierté Cid les yeux brillants.

-Quelle arrogance. Et quelle naïveté, ironisa Dral. De toute façon, n'aie crainte, tu reviendras entier de ton petit voyage. Je ne veux pas de mal à des enfants.

-Mais alors que voulez-vous à la fin ! insista Cid en s'arrêtant brusquement de monter l'escalier. Qui êtes-vous ! »

Dral fixa un instant sans rien dire le garçon. La faible lumière de la bougie qu'il tenait à la main se reflétait dans les yeux de l'hériter du Duché de Flied. Dans ces yeux d'une pureté incomparable. Tout comme les « leurs», pensa-t-il amèrement. Les mêmes yeux que les deux personnes à qui ils avaient donné le peu d'amour qu'il avait réussi à préserver, pendant son enfance entre ces murs où il pouvait encore voir le malheur se dessiner.

« Ce que je veux ? dit-il soudainement en contraignant le garçon à gravir les dernières marches. J'aurais déjà aimé avoir beaucoup de choses. Des choses qui pour toi seraient insignifiantes. Toi qui a grandi sans jamais souffrir. Alors maintenant ce que je veux… Je veux juste ma vengeance. Juste ça. »

Et il poussa Cid qui tomba à genoux devant lui.

« Il est là. Et j'ai envoyé quelqu'un les prévenir. _Ils_ seront bientôt au courant. Et _ils_ seront bientôt là, cria Dral à l'homme qui se tenait assis sur des décombres. Ce dernier détacha son regard de l'immense sphère éclatée, dont les débris jonchaient le sol. La sphère qui avait été celle du « Bonheur absolu ».

Slanzar se leva et s'agenouilla devant Cid qui releva la tête.

«Bienvenue Cid du duché de Flied. Toi qui as usé de la puissance des Atlantes. »

Plongé dans le noir, Allen contemplait distraitement les lumières de la ville de Pallas. Il n'avait pas bougé de la pièce, sauf pour aller prendre des nouvelles d'Hitomi… et de _lui_.

Rien qu'en pensant à lui, il en eut la nausée. Ca devait être son châtiment. Une malédiction qui ne cesserait jamais, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que sa petite sœur en paye le prix !

« Pourquoi ! » lâcha-t-il en étouffant un juron, et renversant la vasque à demi-remplie qui était posée sur la tablette de marbre blanc. Le liquide rosé se répandit sur le sol, jusqu'aux pieds de l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Laisse-moi Gadès. » Ce dernier hésita et décida que pour une fois, il lui fallait désobéire aux ordres de son commandant. Il entreprit de ramasser la caraffe de cristal.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester assis dans le noir comme ça, commenta-t-il d'un ton neutre. Les autres se font du soucis pour vous. Et moi aussi. » ajouta-t-il en regardant son ami qui ne disait toujours rien. Allen émit alors un rire silencieux.

« Que devrais-je faire à ton avis ? Je suis incapable d'aider ma sœur. Tu as bien vu quel effet ça lui a fait de me voir ? Tu étais là. Je crois que dans ces conditions mieux vaut que je reste loin d'elle. »

Gadès détourna le regard. Bien sûr qu'il était là. Il serait toujours là pour Allen. Et pour sa sœur. Il savait maintenant que sa place était auprès d'eux. Que les Schézar étaient ceux qu'il se devait de servir et de protéger. Il comprenait Allen. Lui aussi avait mal rien qu'en pensant à Serena et à ce monstre !

_Il y a deux jours…_

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai… murmura Allen. Dîtes-moi que non. » Mirana, Merle, Gadès et Van le regardèrent avec une lueur de pitiée mélée de compassion. Allen semblait toujours frappé de stupeur. Il tremblait et Mirana vit combien il devait prendre sur lui à cet instant précis où il venait de replonger dans un cauchemar qu'il pensait loin derrière eux, enfoui à jamais.

« Je veux la voir, parvint à articuler le chevalier céleste.

-Allen, tu ne devrais peut être pas…, commença Mirana les yeux brillants d'inquiétude.

-Si, je dois y aller, affirma Allen, en se tournant vers Van. S'il te plaît. »

Van hôcha silencieusement la tête, et partit de nouveau en direction des cachots. Leurs pas à tous deux résonnèrent à travers les couloirs sombres et humides. Sans bruit, Gadès les rejoignit bientôt, et tous trois passèrent d'abord devant la cellule de cet homme qui prétendait être Folken. Van se crispa mais n'accorda pas un regard vers la porte et continua son chemin. Il avait encore besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Pour repenser à ce que venait de lui apprendre Allen, sur ce petit garçon qui quelques jours auparavant avait pensé les plaies du chevalier avec des herbes et l'avait aidé à s'enfuir du vaisseau de Dral.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant le dernier cachot, le plus isolé de tous. Van jeta un coup d'œil à Allen qui acquiesça silencieusement. Alors Van tira d'un coup sec le loquet, et ouvrit la porte. Puis il fit place à Allen qui entra dans la cellule. Une torche éclairait faiblement la pièce exigue. Mais même sans lumière, il l'aurait vu. Tapis dans l'ombre, deux yeux féroces le fixaient d'un regard plein de haine et de folie. Des yeux rouges qui se rapprochèrent dangereusement de la grille qui les séparait.

« Alors on vient me rendre visite, Schézar. »

Allen demeura interdit. Il ne lui était plus permis de douter. Plus maintenant qu'il avait devant lui, l'homme qui hantait ses cauchemars. Reconnaissable entre mille, rien que par l'aura sanguinaire qu'il dégageait. Dilandau.

Soudain, une rage folle s'empara de lui, et d'un geste précis, il agrippa le col de la chemise du prisonnier enchaîné et le plaqua contre la grille, rapprochant son visage du sien.

« Qu'as-tu fait de ma sœur, pauvre fou !

-De qui parles-tu ! Lâche-moi !

-Silence, monstre ! Pourquoi es-tu là ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait revenir, s'écria Allen en secouant Dilandau, qui enfonça ses ongles dans le bras du chevalier.

-Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles ! Mais je te promets que quand je sortirais de là, je te tuerais ! Je te hais Allen Schézar ! Je te tuerais je te le jure ! » s'égosilla-t-il en plongeant son regard de braise dans les yeux azurs de son ennemi.

Allen voulut resserrait son étreinte, mais Van posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, et le força à lâcher prise. Mais à la vue du roi de Fanélia, Dilandau sentir sa rage augmenter.

« Toi aussi, Van ! Je te hais ! Je vous ferais payer !

-Viens Allen, tu en as assez vu, dit Van d'un ton ferme.

Je vous tuerais tous les deux ! hurla-t-il en direction du roi de Fanélia qui dirigeait le chevalier vers la sortie. Je te tuerais Allen ! »

Cette dernière menace s'évanouit dans l'air glacial alors que Gadès refermait la porte, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Dilandau qui tentait de se délivrer de ses chaînes.

_Retour au présent…_

Van sortit précipitemment du Croisé où il avait dû se rendre pour s'occuper d'Escaflowne. Il ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps loin d'Hitomi ; pas après ce qui s'était passé. Il pénétra dans le palais et se dirigea en toute hâte vers la chambre de la jeune fille. A un angle, il faillit heurter une personne qui venait en sens inverse, de manière tout aussi rapide.

« Tiens Van, l'homme que tout le monde recherche, Mira….

-Désolé, Dryden. Je dois…

-Aller voir Hitomi. Oh je m'en doute. D'ailleurs Mirana je disais donc te cherche, répliqua Dryden en souriant.

-Pourquoi donc ? s'enquit Van, dont la voix trahit légèrement de l'angoisse.

-A ton avis ? » répondit Dryden en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Van comprit soudain, et repartit en courant. Dryden le suivit du regard, et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns qu'il avait toujours aussi longs.

« J'ai peut être exagéré en le taquinant. C'est vraiment beau l'Amour, pensa-t-il à voix haute en souriant. J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant, ajouta-t-il en marmonnant en apercevant Mirana qui venait à sa rencontre.

Pendant ce temps, Hitomi et Merle sursautèrent au même instant quand Van entra dans la chambre. Il s'avança doucement vers le lit de la jeune fille, et s'y assit. Merle sourit puis se sentant de trop, sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte sans un bruit.

Hitomi sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Tendrement, le jeune homme essuya une première goutte d'eau aux coins des yeux de celle qu'il aimait.

« Il… il était là, sanglota-t-elle. Slanzar. Il a voulu tuer Amano et Yukari…

-Je sais, l'apaisa Van, en l'attirant à lui. Mais il n'a pas réussi.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? lui reprocha la jeune fille entre deux sanglots.

-Je ne peux pas non. Mais toi, tu le saurais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le sentirais si c'était le cas. » Hitomi ravala ses larmes. Puis ferma les yeux. Oui elle le sentirait. Elle tenait trop à eux. Une image furtive lui parvint. Celle d'Amano et de Yukari, chacun dans un lit d'hôpital. Mais bien vivants, tous les deux.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et trouva ceux de Van, et lui rendit son sourire.

« Je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux, Hitomi, chuchota-t-il. Je te demande pardon. » La jeune fille le regarda, surprise. Puis secoua la tête sans cesser de sourire. Van sentit alors un poids se retirer de son cœur, puis reprit une mine plus sérieuse.

« Il ne leur fera plus de mal. Cette fois, nous devons découvrir qui est Slanzar Lacour. Ce qu'il veut. Et l'empêcher de nuire. » Hitomi acquiesça silencieusement, et s'abandonna à l'étreinte de Van. Son regard dériva rêveusement vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était toujours aussi noir. Mais le voile opaque qui masquait la Lune des illusions s'était retiré, promesse d'un nouveau lendemain rempli de lumière.

A suivre…

Voilà, j'ai terminé ! Fiou, ce chapitre aura eu du mal à voir le jour. Mais bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Et que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir reposé les bases du triangle amoureux. ,. En tous cas, niveau romance, j'espère vous satisfaire au final…

A bientôt ! Miori


	9. La voie qu'il faut choisir

Titre : « Je ne te trahirai pas »

Disclaimer (le truc que personne ne lit ( ?!)) : Persos à Sunrise ! Sauf Dral et Slanzar !

Notes : Pardon ! Encore pardon ! Ce chapitre traîne depuis 6 mois sur mon ordi sans que j'ai eu le courage de terminer de le relire ! Mais bon le voilà enfin. En croisant les doigts, je vais essayer de vous promettre que le prochain sera en ligne dans moins de 2 mois. En tout cas, je vous remercie de vos mots d'encouragements et de votre sympathie. D'ailleurs êtes-vous venus à la Japan Expo ?

L'histoire de ma fic se poursuit. Ce chapitre a été dur à écrire… et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Merci encore !

Réponses aux Reviews :

Lulu : Merci à toi. Tes mots veulent tout dire !

Clémence : Excuse-moi d'avoir été aussi longue ! Enfin si j'aime Allen, il est quand même compliqué avec ses sentiments ! lol

Zillah666 : Merci pour tes compliments !

Mini Clio : Tu peux me tutoyer lol Je suis une fan du triangle amoureux d'Escaflowne. Cela dit si je le remets en place dans ma fic, ce n'est pas anodin. De plus, dans ce chapitre, Mirana va laisser entrevoir qu'elle est désormais bien plus au centre d'un triangle que Hitomi…

Ashtana : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite ! Bisous

****

**

* * *

****La Voie qu'il faut choisir**

****

« Paï, dépêche-toi de charger les vivres ! Et là-bas ! Faites attention avec ces caisses sinon vous aurez de mes nouvelles ! Allez plus vite ! »

Gadès s'épongea le front d'un revers de la main. Il faisait une chaleur épouvantable sous le soleil de midi, mais l'équipage n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Il fallait que le Croisé soit prêt à appareiller dans les plus brefs délais. Et le capitaine ne leur pardonnerait aucune erreur. Rabrouant une nouvelle fois les hommes, il entreprit de terminer son examen minutieux d'Escaflowne et du Shéhérazade. Allen et le roi de Fanelia auraient sans doute besoin de leurs armures pour lutter contre Dral et Slanzar. Mais qui sait ce qui les attendrait tous à Zaïbacher…

De nouveau, il passa sa main sur front. Gadès était loin d'être un lâche, toutefois, il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête l'idée que cette fois-ci, il aurait vraiment aimé se dispenser de ce voyage.

« « «

« Sales rats, vous allez me lâcher ?!! Enlevez-moi ces chaînes !! Où te caches-tu, Van ?! Allen ?! Montrez-vous !! »

Des cris emplis d'une colère sans limite résonnaient dans tous les recoins des cachots du palais d'Astria. Intrigué, Folken sortit de sa torpeur dans laquelle il s'était assoupi, et se releva, frottant ses vêtements des quelques brins de paille qui les recouvraient. Les hurlements étaient forts mais tendaient à diminuer au fur et à mesure que Dilandau était traîné vers les escaliers, et au bout de quelques secondes, tout redevint silencieux. Cela n'était d'ailleurs pas déplaisant car ses cris l'avaient rendu très mal à l'aise. Folken s'apprêtait à se rasseoir quand à nouveau il tendit l'oreille. Des bruits de pas se faisaient maintenant entendre. Il eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte qu'ils venaient dans sa direction que la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit violemment.

« Mais qu'est-ce que…, commença le jeune homme alors que deux gardes royaux s'emparaient de lui et commençaient à le pousser hors de la pièce. Où m'emmenez-vous ?

-Tu devrais le savoir, puisque ce sont tes « amis » qui sont à l'origine de tout ça. » Folken remarqua enfin celui auquel il n'avait pas cessé de penser depuis qu'il lui avait parlé. Celui qui hantait son esprit, au travers de rêves confus et lointains.

-Je… je ne sais pas, non !

-Tais-toi, répliqua sèchement Van, les yeux glacés. Hâtez-vous de le conduire en lieu sûr au Croisé. Et surtout faîtes bien attention à lui.

-Attends, je voudrais te parler ! Attends s'il te plaît ! »

Mais Van s'était déjà détourné et remonter les marches. Folken cessa de se débattre et suivit ses gardiens la mine sombre. Ses « amis » étaient sans doute Dral et le seigneur Lacour. Il aurait dû être heureux que ces derniers ne l'aient pas oublié mais pourtant… Il ne voulait plus leur obéir. De ça il en était persuadé. Il ne voulait pas tuer le prince Van. Ses rêves le lui soufflaient. Le jeune homme n'était pas son ennemi. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, pourquoi avait-il tenté de le tuer ? La réponse le laissa perplexe. Juste parce qu'on lui avait dit. Sans aucune explication, ni raison. Juste parce que le seigneur Lacour lui avait dit. Et que cela avait sonné comme un ordre auquel on ne peut se soustraire.

« « «

«Vous pensez vraiment que c'est raisonnable, demanda Elise en regardant tour à tour Allen et Van qui venait de rejoindre Dryden, Hitomi, Elise et le chevalier dans le salon privé de la princesse. L'ennemi vous tend un piège, sur son propre territoire qui plus est. Et la vie de notre neveu Cid est en jeu.

-C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle nous devons nous rendre à Zaïbacher et ce au plus vite, répliqua Allen d'un ton calme. Le messager de Flied a été très clair quant aux conditions exigées par les hommes qui ont enlevé le jeune duc. Nous devons aller à l'ancienne capitale avec Dilandau et Folken qui serviront de monnaie d'échange. »

Hitomi se sentit envahie de tristesse en écoutant parler ainsi Allen. Il n'avait pas cillé en prononçant le nom de Dilandau. Pas plus que Van au nom de celui qui ressemblait à l'identique à son frère décédé. Les deux hommes semblaient de marbre malgré la situation tragique à laquelle ils étaient maintenant confrontés. Mais Hitomi n'oubliait pas non plus que la vie du jeune Cid comptait énormément pour Allen. L'enfant du secret et du souvenir de Marlène.

« Si vous êtes décidés, je ne peux vous empêcher de vous rendre là-bas. Mais avez-vous bien réfléchi ? Le roi de Fanélia ne peut avoir oublié que son peuple a besoin de lui.

-Je ne l'oublie pas, princesse Elise. Mais Flied est un allié qui nous a sauvé dans le passé. Aussi nous lui devons de ramener son prince. Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité et votre aide. Nous allons nous retirer, si vous le voulez bien », ajouta Van en s'inclinant légèrement et en entraînant Hitomi vers la sortie.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas à ouvrir la porte en bois laqué car Mirana vêtue d'un habit proche de ce qu'elle avait porté lors de leur périple d'il y a 3 ans, fit son entrée dans la pièce décorée avec goût par sa sœur aînée.

« Et bien, et bien, marmonna Dryden en se grattant la tête.

-Mirana, je t'avais pourtant…

-dit de rester dans ma chambre ? J'ai passé l'âge, ma sœur. Je pars avec eux, lança Mirana d'un ton décidé.

-Et tu crois vraiment que je vais donner mon accord, rétorqua l'aînée des sœurs Aston dont le regard se durcit instantanément.

-Je ne pense pas, non. Malgré cela je veux les accompagner.

-Princesse Mirana, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Vous serez en danger…

-Comme vous tous Allen, l'interrompit la jeune femme. Comme Hitomi qui vient avec vous. Comme Cid, le fils de notre sœur qui joue en ce moment même sa vie, répliqua Mirana en regardant droit dans les yeux le chevalier.

-Mirana…

-Elise si vous me le permettez, je crois que Mirana a gagné sa place à bord de notre folle équipée, coupa Dryden en prenant la main de celle qui l'avait épousée.

-Vous n'y pensez pas, dit Elise qui ne pût cacher son étonnement ainsi que son agacement.

-Malheureusement si. Non pas que j'ai envie de risquer sa vie, et la mienne par la même occasion, mais j'ai l'intuition que tout ceci ne pourra que nous être utile.

Je ne peux pour l'heure être plus précis mais ayez confiance en mon instinct. Et après tout, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne », conclut Dryden en adressant un clin d'œil à l'encontre d'Hitomi.

Elise fronça les sourcils. Pendant quelques secondes, elle et Mirana se regardèrent silencieusement sans mots dires. Hitomi sentit qu'un dialogue muet avait lieu entre les deux sœurs, et sans le vouloir, son regard se porta vers Allen. Elle le sentait. Le chevalier d'Astria avait un rôle dans ce combat silencieux.

« Très bien, fais comme tu veux. »

Dryden sourit et Allen eut du mal à cacher son étonnement ainsi que sa désapprobation. Elise s'avança vers la grande fenêtre pour observer la cité de Pallas. Résignée, sa main se crispa sur l'épaisse étoffe de velours pourpre qui tenait lieu de rideaux.

D'un signe discret de la tête, Dryden fit signe à Van et Hitomi de le suivre, laissant les deux sœurs et Allen seuls dans le salon royal. Ce n'est qu'une fois, que la porte fut refermée qu'Allen prit la parole.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je refuse d'emmener la princesse Mirana avec nous.

-Allen ?!

-Non, je regrette. Le danger est trop important.

-Mais Hitomi…

-Hitomi c'est différent. Princesse, c'est ici votre place. Pas au combat.

-Non, Allen, répliqua Mirana en secouant la tête. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Je dois venir avec vous. Je veux venir !

-Princ…

-Il suffit, coupa Elise soudainement. Allen, cesse donc de jouer cette comédie devant moi. » Allen tressaillit et échangea un regard avec Mirana qui baissa la tête.

« La situation ne pourra pas continuer éternellement. Je ne pourrais le tolérer, continua la princesse régente en se retournant vers eux. J'ai fermé les yeux sur beaucoup de choses. Pour vous deux. Dans votre propre intérêt. Cependant il y a des moments où il faut prendre une décision. Je gère au mieux notre pays et essaie tant bien que mal d'étouffer les va-et-vient de Dryden. Cependant, je vais te demander de choisir une bonne fois pour toute, Mirana.

-Elise ?

-Tu es celle qui est appelée à régner sur Astria. Et cela ne se fera qu'aux côtés de Dryden. Si tu refuses cela, alors je me verrais dans l'obligation de prendre des mesures radicales.

-Princesse Elise…

-Je regrette Allen. Mirana n'est plus une enfant. Le devoir des filles Aston est de veiller sur leur pays. Renier ce devoir, c'est renier Astria. Et se condamner à l'exil. »

Mirana crispa les poings, et serra les lèvres.

« Chevalier Allen. Il en est de même pour toi. Réfléchis Allen. Pense à ton pays que tu te dois de défendre. »

Allen ne dit rien. Qu'y avait-il à dire du reste. Elise avait raison, et venait de les confondre tous les deux.

« Mirana. Pars maintenant. Mais souviens-toi. A ton retour, tu auras pris ta décision. Allez, partez. Que les dieux veillent sur vous. Je prierai pour cela. »

La discussion était clause. Allen, fit comprendre à Mirana qu'ils devaient se retirer et tous deux sortirent en silence de la pièce. Elise en fut soulagée. Ils ne purent ainsi voir les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

« « «

Dilandau frappa violemment le mur. Une fois de plus. Il n'en pouvait plus de tourner en rond entre quatre murs. Rageant et pestant, il regarda par le minuscule hublot. Des nuages, toujours des nuages. Tantôts noirs, tantôt blancs. Gris parfois. Non plutôt toujours noirs.

« « «

« Aïe !!

-Ce que tu peux être maladroite ! Tu ne fais jamais la cuisine chez toi ?!

-Si, mais chez nous, on a des plaques électriques.

-Des quoi ?!

-Non rien, et pousse-toi, répliqua Hitomi en plongeant sa main dans l'eau fraîche, soulageant ainsi un peu sa brûlure.

-Franchement, faire une soupe c'est le BABA d'une bonne cuisinière, commenta Merle d'un air critique en observant le désastre qui tiendrait probablement lieu de dîner pour l'équipage.

-C'est bon j'ai compris. Je suis désolée, soupira Hitomi en continuant de masser sa main endolorie.

-En tout cas, heureusement que j'ai pu sauver un peu de légumes. Avec ça, Maître Van aura de quoi se régaler, conclut Merle les poings sur les hanches.

-Et bien dans ce cas, je te laisse faire », dit Hitomi en ouvrant la porte de la « cuisine » du Croisé.

Décidément, elle n'était pas douée, elle devait l'admettre. Mais toute cette histoire lui avait au moins permis de se sentir mieux. La tension qui régnait à bord depuis leur départ était palpable. Et Mirana qui refusait obstinément de sortir de sa cabine… De plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éviter de croiser le regard d'Allen. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment. Ou alors elle préférait ignorer ce qu'elle croyait y lire.

Marchant silencieusement, elle sentit alors quelque chose dans sa poche. Elle plongea la main dans celle-ci et en retira un biscuit recouvert de chocolat et s'il était un peu écrasé, semblait encore comestible. Un réfugié en provenance de la Terre…, pensa Hitomi. Mais ça, Van n'était pas obligé de le savoir, décida-t-elle en partant à sa recherche.

« « «

Gadès rejoignit Allen et Van au poste de pilotage. Ces derniers interrogèrent le second du Croisé d'un regard.

« Rien de nouveau, annonça Gadès. Dilandau a jeté la moitié de sa nourriture par terre, et Folken… pardon l'autre captif a tout mangé sans rien dire », raconta Gadès en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers le roi de Fanélia, qui ne broncha pas.

Le chevalier hocha la tête et attira de nouveau l'attention de Van.

« Nous serons à la citadelle dans 2 jours. Au plus tôt demain dans la nuit. Après, as-tu décidé d'une marche à suivre ?

-J'allais te demander la même chose, dit Van un sourire en coin. En ce qui me concerne, la chose est simple. Je ne me soucis pas de notre monnaie d'échange. Seul compte la vie du duc et la neutralisation de Dral et Slanzar.

-Notre but premier sera donc de récupérer et de mettre à l'abri le prince Cid. Ensuite…

-Ce sera à nous de jouer », termina Van en empoignant son épée.

Allen regarda son ami d'un air pensif. Ils se connaissaient bien tous les deux, se faisaient désormais entièrement confiance. Pourtant, Van ne voulait pas partager avec lui le fardeau que représenter cet homme ressemblant trait pour trait à Folken Fanel. Et lui-même ne désirait pas s'étendre sur Dilandau, ni sur Mirana. Et depuis le retour d'Hitomi…

« Van, puis-je te demander une faveur ?

-Je t'écoute, répondit Van légèrement étonné.

-Je voudrais que nous interrogions cet homme qui ressemble à ton frère avant de le livrer », dit Allen en regardant Van droit dans les yeux.

Van se crispa, serrant les poings. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme.

« Fais comme tu veux. Après tout nous sommes chez toi sur ce vaisseau, lança-t-il finalement d'un ton sec en sortant du pont.

-Eh bien…, marmonna Gadès en se grattant la tête. Où est-il passé notre fougueux prince au sang chaud ?!

-Ne te méprend pas. Il est toujours là, sourit Allen. On ne change jamais complètement. »

En disant cela, le chevalier alla s'adosser contre la vitre du pont. Il se mit à contempler distraitement les nuages défilant sous ses yeux. Des nuages blancs, parfois noirs. Souvent blancs en fait.

« « «

Etouffant pour la énième fois un éternuement d'un revers de la main, rejetant ses longs cheveux bruns derrière ses épaules, et repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez, Dryden entreprit de terminer la lecture d'un livre qui avait dû être écrit il y a bien des décennies. Il en était sûr, ses découvertes, la venue d'un homme lié par le nom à Van Fanel et son frère et pour couronner le tout, le retour d'Hitomi sur Gaïa… tout ceci devait avoir un lien. Et ce lien rimait avec Destin.

En refermant son ouvrage, il leva les yeux au ciel, et se massa ses tempes quelque peu douloureuses. Quelle ironie effectivement. Il avait parcouru Gaïa du Nord au Sud, et d'Ouest en Est, pour finalement se retrouver dans le vaisseau d'Allen Schézar et à une cabine de Mirana.

« « «

Tout en marchant d'un pas ferme, Van n'arrivait pas à calmer sa colère. Nier l'existence de _cet_ homme ne le mènerait à rien. Et se refuser à l'appeler « Folken » était puéril. Car après tout, lui-même était conscient que cette personne ne pouvait être que son frère. Et pourtant, comment un mort pourrait être là, dans une cellule. Même s'il y avait quelque chose de différemment dans l'aura, dans le regard de ce Folken-là. Quelque chose que l'autre avait perdu, après des années passées aux côtés de Dunkirk.

« Van ! » Sortant de sa rêverie, il aperçut Hitomi qui venait à sa rencontre.

« A quoi pensais-tu ?

-A… rien de spécial, répondit Van en se forçant à sourire. Viens, dit-il en saisissant sa main.

-Mais où veux-tu aller ?

-Allons voir Escaflowne.

-Ah… », laissa échapper le jeune fille d'un air mi figue, mi raisin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le hangar du navire. D'un coup d'œil, Hitomi vit que les hommes avaient dû déjà se rendre à la cuisine chercher leur ration. Van s'arrêta devant Escaflowne et regarda la jeune terrienne.

« Tu veux bien rester là ? Je voudrais vérifier une chose.

-Euh oui », répondit Hitomi étonnée et un peu agassée en voyant Van monter sur le genou du Guymelef pour atteindre le cœur d'Escaflowne.

Il posa la paume de sa main sur la pierre écarlate, et recula pour que s'ouvre le sas du Guymelef.

«C'est la preuve qu'il est bien réel.

-Qui ça, questionna Hitomi.

-Folken. Cet homme qui a su réveiller Escaflowne et qui partage le même sang que le mien, répliqua Van la mine sombre.

-Tu devrais retourner lui parler, Van. Essayer de savoir d'où il vient, et pourquoi…

-Il a essayé de me tuer ? Oui sans doute. Mais peut être que ça me fait peur », murmura Van.

Hitomi ne dit rien. Admettre que cet homme n'était pas un imposteur était déjà un grand pas pour Van. Il ne restait plus qu'à comprendre comment on avait pû en arriver là. Elle mieux que quiconque savait que Folken était mort, là-bas à Zaibacher. Mais pour le moment, il valait mieux essayer de changer les idées noires de Van.

« Tiens.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, s'enquit le jeune homme en prenant dans sa main le biscuit recouvert de chocolat.

-C'est un gâteau, ça se voit, lui reprocha gentiment Hitomi. Une spécialité terrienne.

-C'est toi qui l'a fait ?

-Hum, en quelque sorte, répondit distraitement la jeune fille en croisant les doigts. Allez mange. Tu verras, ça va te mettre du baume au cœur. »

Docilement, Van prit une bouchée et Hitomi vit avec plaisir qu'il ne se fit pas prier pour achever de le manger.

« Tu as aimé ?

-Oui. Je n'avais jamais goûté une chose pareille.

-Une chose, releva Hitomi en croisant les bras.

-Je veux dire un délice pareille », s'empressa de corriger Van, ce qui fit rire Hitomi.

Il hésita et remonta sur Escaflowne. Puis il s'engouffra dans le sas afin de donner au Guymelef, sa forme de dragon blanc.

« Viens, monte, cria-t-il en lui tendant la main.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, répliqua Hitomi en s'avançant.

-Te remercier, dit Van l'air mystérieux.

-Bon comme tu veux, accepta la jeune fille en montant sur le dragon blanc.

-Alors on y va ! »

« « «

« Maître Van ! Eh, vous n'avez pas vu Maître Van, s'enquit Merle en arrivant au poste de pilotage où se trouvaient le pilote ainsi qu'Allen et Gadès.

-Il n'est pas en train de manger quelque part dans le vaisseau, répondit Gadès en avalant lui-même une portion de la soupe que venait de lui tendre, ou plutôt de lui jeter Merle.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas trouvé !

-Alors c'est qu'il s'est envolé, conclut le second d'Allen en engloutissant une autre bouchée.

-Ne racontes pas de bêtise, répliqua Merle en hérissant les poils.

-Peut être pas tant que ça », lança alors Allen, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Merle rejoignit Allen et aperçut alors ce que le chevalier regardait.

« Maître Van !! Et Hitomi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font », s'écria Merle en plaquant son visage contre la vitre.

A une centaine de mètres, volait Escaflowne et à son bord Van et Hitomi.

« « «

« Tu n'as pas froid, demanda Van sentant sa compagne trembler contre lui.

-Non, ça va, le rassura Hitomi en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille du jeune homme. Mais pourquoi sommes-nous sortis avec Escaflowne ?

-J'avais envie, c'est tout », répondit-il sans la regarder.

Hitomi sourit. Les cheveux aux vents, au dessus des nuages, rien qu'elle et Van. Elle regarda la Terre, la Lune des Illusions.

« On dirait un rêve, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu disais ?

-Non rien. Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi, dit-elle doucement. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

-A moi aussi »

Hitomi leva les yeux vers Van. A la lueur des rayons des Lunes, elle remarqua un soupçon de rougeur sur les joues du garçon.

«Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé, Hitomi. T'avoir ici, auprès de moi. C'est ce que j'ai longtemps espéré.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que tu m'en as voulu, demanda Hitomi d'une voix hésitante. De te laisser pour rentrer chez moi ?

-Non. Jamais. Car je voulais seulement que tu sois là où tu désirais être. Et ici, il y avait Merle. Et Allen et Serena. Et Fanelia avait besoin de moi… Alors tout ce que je pouvais faire tout toi était de prier, en regardant ta Lune.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la poitrine d'Hitomi. L'affection, la tendresse que Van avait pour elle, voilà ce qu'ils signifiaient. En souriant, elle se surprit à repenser au garçon qui avait surgi un soir, pourchassé par un dragon. Un garçon qui s'était montré héroïque quoiqu'un peu arrogant. Voire même agaçant, se souvint la jeune fille se remémorant la gifle, qui ne devait pas être la dernière, qu'elle avait donnée à Van sous le coup de l'émotion.

«A quoi penses-tu ?

-A toi, dit Hitomi en riant. Je trouve que tu es devenu bien romantique.

-Allen et Merle me l'ont fait remarqué, dit Van d'un ton faussement pensif.

-Et bien mon prince, cela vous sied à merveille », s'exclama Hitomi.

Van et elle se mirent alors à rire, et Escaflowne s'élança encore plus haut dans le ciel de Gaïa.

« « «

_«Pour la paix, pour l'éternité. _

_Pour ne jamais oublié._

_Le dragon s'endort à jamais,_

_Et __La Lune__ se fait mon allié._

_Pour que les maudits ne soient jamais oubliés._

_En vos noms, je scellerais le secret. »_

Se levant doucement, Lacour s'approcha du plus grand balcon de l'ancienne forteresse de Zaibacher. Et alors qu'il chuchotait ces derniers vers, il aperçut la silhouette du Croisé à l'horizon.

**__**

**_A suivre…_**


End file.
